Closer
by Luriana
Summary: Cinco años han pasado desde la última vez que Troy y Gabriella se vieron, sus vidas cada vez son más distintas pero una reunión de ex alumnos ayudará a reencontrarse y a saber si en verdad pueden estar juntos o sólo se recordaran como un amor de juventud.
1. Chapter 1

**The way they roll**

Apretó el botón de apagado de su automóvil y echó su cabeza para atrás. Había sido una semana pesada en el trabajo, de hecho, recién había terminado una llamada y ya eran las 10 de la noche. Hacia aproximadamente 6 años que se había graduado y no recordaba un día que no fuera así.

Tomó su abrigo ya que afuera nevaba, dudó 1 minuto antes de salir y cuando por fin se decidió corrió hacia la puerta de su casa que era alumbrada por cientos de luces navideñas, buscó las llaves en su bolsa e ignoró el celular que sonaba nuevamente. No dio tiempo de encontrarlas dado que su madre abrió inmediatamente.

—Pasa, te estas congelando.

Su casa olía a galletas recién horneadas, lo cual se traducía a que la Navidad estaba cerca lo que la hizo recordar de repente no había comprado los regalos.

—¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Ya arreglaste todo para tus vacaciones en Albuquerque? —preguntó su madre sacando las galletas del horno.

Gabriella tomó una y suspiró.

—Mamá, no pediré permiso para ir a Albuquerque a una reunión de ex alumnos.

El teléfono de Gabriella volvió a sonar, no le gustaba interrumpir las pláticas con su madre y menos si de trabajo se trataba, sin embargo, al no contestar vio la notificación de What's app.

"Contéstame"

Su amiga Taylor insistía en el teléfono, vivía en Washington con Chad, sorprendentemente, a diferencia de lo que todos creían en la preparatoria, ellos dos terminaron juntos. Fue la única pareja que pudo sobrevivir a las distancias y los años, aunque todavía no sabía muy bien como había pasado eso. Pero él era basquetbolista profesional, mientras que Taylor trabajaba para el gobierno estatal.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Lisa sentándose junto a su hija.

—Es Taylor, me ha llamado todo el día, pero no he podido contestarle. Creo iré a mi habitación.

La madre de Gabriella sonrió y la vio irse a su habitación.

—Piensa lo de Albuquerque—le gritó cuando se alejaba.

Gabriella sonrió tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación su madre siempre había sido su cómplice y confidente, además siempre sabía mejor que ella que era lo que quería. Pero ir a Albuquerque ni siquiera estaba considerado.

Se cambió las zapatillas por unas pantuflas y espero después de su llamada para ponerse el pijama. Tomó su celular, suspiró e inició la llamada con Taylor, sin embargo, esta al contestar cambio el modo a Video llamada.

Del otro lado del teléfono se veía a una morena maquillada, usando un traje con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola, Tay.

—¿Cuándo vuelas a Albuquerque? —preguntó directo la morena sin saludar.

Gabriella se rascó la ceja.

—No iré a Albuquerque. Taylor.

—¿Cómo que no iras?

La imagen de Taylor cambió a la de dos personas, Chad usaba una camiseta blanca y comía un helado directo del envase,

—Hola Gab—saludó junto a un gesto con la mano.

—Hola Chad.

—Dice que no irá a Albuquerque—le dijo Taylor a su pareja.

—¿Cómo que no iras? Tienes que ir—se alteró el basquetbolista— Eres importante para todos, sin ti Tay y yo no estaríamos juntos.

Gabriela sonrió al ver como Chad besaba en la mejilla a su novia.

—SI lo estarían, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

—No cambies el tema Gabriella—la reprendió Taylor—¿por qué no irás?

La mencionada suspiró.

—Porque tengo trabajo, no puedo pedir vacaciones.

—Nadie tiene trabajo en estas fechas, ¿qué dices?

—No quiero ir, Taylor, ¿para que recordar cosas si ahorita tengo una vida que me gusta?

La morena rodó los ojos

—Porque verás a tus amigos, a Kelsey, a Marta, a Ryan, a mí…—dijo la última palabra como si fuera lo más obvio.

Gabriella sentía mucha presión por parte de su amiga, obvio recordaba a Kelsey, a Marta y a Ryan, pero no volaría tanto por verlos, si a veces los mandaba saludar en Facebook. En cuanto a Taylor, se veían 2 veces al año y ya lo habían hecho en el que transcurría.

—Gabriella ya, también Kelsey y Ryan terminaron e irán sin ningún problema—intervino Chad sentándose junto a Taylor, pero al escuchar lo que dijo esta le dio un golpe en la pierna.

—No es por Troy…—se apresuró a decir la muchacha.

—Claro que no querida—sonrió Taylor—además él no irá, está montando Grease…

—Sí, con Sharpay he visto los espectaculares.

—Y una Rizzo que se parece mucho a ti—sonrió Chad.

—Mi vida, ¿por qué no vas a poner la mesa para cenar?

Chad se levantó rodando los ojos, pero dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia, Gabriella sonrió al ver esa escena.

—Me alegra verlos tan felices.

Taylor sonrió

—Es un tonto, pero alegra mis noches cada que llego de la oficina. ¿Y tú? ¿Algún novio escondido?

—Sabes que no formalmente, te contaré de inmediato cuando conozca a alguien especial, sigues siendo mi mejor amiga.

—Eso espero, Montez—apuntó con el dedo a través de la pantalla—también espero, que colgando hagas tu maleta para Albuquerque—Gabriella hizo cara de desagrado—anda, será divertido, podemos quedarnos una semana y rentar una casa para los tres, incluso puedo decirle a Marta. Di que sí.

—Hablaré mañana con mi jefe..

—¡Súper! —gritó Taylor interrumpiendo a su amiga

—Pero no aseguro que me den permiso, es la siguiente semana.

—Yo sé que sí te darán, eres la mejor abogada de tu empresa.

Gabriela rodó los ojos.

—Te aviso, Taylor

—No nos falles Gabriella, seguimos siendo un equipo.

Antes de colgar, Gabriella escuchó como Taylor le decía a Chad que sí la había convencido.

Se recostó sobre su cama y abrazó su almohada preguntándose si haría bien en volver a East High, habían pasado 10 años desde su graduación, de ese día que montaron el último musical, cuando Troy fue a buscarla y ambos creyeron que eso podría durar para siempre, que equivocados estaban al creer que un amor de juventud podría durar toda la vida.

Llevaba 5 años soltera, el primer año fue el más difícil porque después de estar un lustro con Troy hacer las cosas sin él le parecían una locura, pero finalmente lo había logrado, por eso tenía tanto miedo de volver al lugar donde todo empezó pero si Chad y Troy tenían razón y él no estaba ahí, tal vez se podría divertir como cuando tenía 17 años.

Sonrió, tomó su celular y aun sabiendo que era tarde le llamó a su jefa para explicarle que le había salido un compromiso en Albuquerque, se iría la semana siguiente pero tenía que comprar el boleto de avión ya por eso de la temporada decembrina, su jefa no puso traba alguna sólo le pidió dejará todo terminado y a una persona encargada de todo en su ausencia. Fue más fácil de lo que ella pensaba.

Le gritó a su mamá que Taylor la había convencido de ir a East High, así que enseguida cotizó un vuelo de Illinois a Albuquerque.

…

Los aplausos del público resonaban por todo el teatro, los actores se tomaban de las manos y sonreían. Por eso todo valía la pena, los ensayos, las desveladas, las giras. Desde el escenario veían como la gente se ponía de pie y recibían las flores lanzadas por las primeras filas. Todos se inclinaron una vez más y el telón cayó dejando a los actores sonrientes ocultos del público.

—¡Lo hicimos! — exclamó una mujer de cabello negro y chocó palmas con Sharpay—Troy estuviste excelente.

—Gracias Camilla—sonrió Troy

—¿Nos vemos después?

Troy asintió y vio a su compañera irse, después de eso recibió a Sharpay en un abrazo.

—¡Estuvimos excelentes! —Sonrió Sharpay con un brillo en los ojos más allá de la diamantina que tenía alrededor—Una vez más.

—Es increíble todo esto, nunca pensé estar aquí.

—Pero estas y eres muy bueno.

Comenzaron a caminar hacía sus camerinos.

—Igual eras muy bueno en basquetbol, como Chad que según sé el año pasado ganó un trofeo de algo ¿no?

—Sí, mejor jugador de la temporada.

—Anda eso, hablando de Chad, ¿Te ha dicho algo de la reunión de East High?

Llegaron a los camerinos y saludaron a todo el equipo que pasaba por su lado.

—Sí, pero le dije que no iría, que teníamos muchas fechas de presentación.

Sharpay lo miró extrañada mientras abría la puerta de su camerino.

—¿Bromeas? Acabamos hoy y no nos volvemos a presentar hasta enero.

Al entrar al camerino un hombre con flores sonreía frente a los actores.

—¡Joe! —gritó Sharpay y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio cubriéndole la cara de besos y dejándolo con maquillaje. — ¿Cuándo volviste?

—Justo antes de la función, estuviste increíble como siempre. Hola Troy.

El mencionado saludó con la mano desde el marco de la puerta.

—Que gusto verte Joe.

—¿Cuándo vuelan a Albuquerque? —preguntó el novio de Sharpay.

—Dice Troy que él no ira, ¿puedes creerlo? —comentó la rubia poniendo flores en agua—Pero yo vuelo pasado mañana, ya hablé con Ryan y haremos una comida familiar en el club, ¿Estás seguro que no puedes venir amor, a mis papás les gustaría ver a la familia reunida?

—Creo que ya tienen que hablar de sus cosas, nos vemos después—se despidió Troy.

—Espera—lo detuvo su amiga—nos cambiamos y vamos los tres a cenar, ¿les parece?

—Sin problema—respondió Joe que leía el programa de mano desde el sillón del camerino pero Troy hizo una mueca de desagrado—Anda Bolton, ya sabes que mí chica no le gustan los no por respuesta.

—Hace mucho que no se ven y seguro quieren estar solos—advirtió Troy.

—Pero tendremos toda la semana y posiblemente las fiestas—sonrió Joe.

—¿Eso quiere decir si vas a Albuquerque conmigo? —brincó Sharpay de emoción.

Su novio sólo sonrió y encogió los hombros, por lo que ella se lanzó nuevamente a llenarle la cara, de besos.

—Entonces Troy, ¿cenamos? —al no recibir respuesta concluyó—listo nos vemos en media hora afuera del teatro.

Troy no supo que responder, caminó hacia su camerino quitándose la chamarra de piel que tanto le pesaba. No quería ir de mal tercio una vez más, consideró seriamente invitar a Camilla quien lo saludó una vez más en el pasillo, pero intuía Sharpay quería hablar de East High así que se iba a sincerar con ella y no quería gente extraña, en cuanto a Joe también lo consideraba su amigo, era novio de Sharpay desde hacía 3años pero se habían conocido en la universidad, él se dedicaba a la pintura por lo que se la pasaba viajando para promocionar sus cuadros.

Era curioso que su círculo de amigos fuera Sharpay y su novio, más después de que no congeniaban en la escuela. Cuando le contó a Chad este le dijo que no le sorprendía nada de él si había dejado el basquetbol por dedicarse al teatro, pero sorprendentemente Sharpay era una persona agradable, era una amiga leal que encontró por casualidad en sus primeros castings, a partir de ahí comenzaron a ser amigos y por obras del destino estaban montando Grease en Nueva York, así que si a alguien le tenía confianza era a ella.

Pasó la media hora y como acordaron se vieron en la entrada del teatro para caminar rumbo al restaurant de enfrente. Joe y Sharpay caminaban abrazados mientras Troy no sacaba las manos del abrigo pues si lo hacía seguro acabarían congelándose.

Entraron al restaurant y después de ordenar pizza y cerveza, Sharpay miró a Troy a los ojos.

—¿Entonces? ¿Piensas pasar aquí las fiestas?

—Posiblemente vengan mis papás incluso podría invitar a Chad y Taylor.

Sharpay negó.

—Ryan dijo Chad estará en Albuquerque y obviamente Taylor con él, verdad.

—¿Es por esa chica, cierto? —Preguntó Joe—¿Gabriella?

Troy miró a Sharpay quien inmediatamente dio un tragó a su cerveza.

—Tranquilo, sabes que igual puedes confiar en mí. ¿Sigues enamorado de ella?

—No lo sé, han pasado 5 años sin verla, no sé inclusive si ya se casó, si sigue viviendo en Estados Unidos, no sé nada de ella, no podría decir si estoy enamorado o no.

—Troy tienes que dar vuelta a la página—sugirió Sharpay—según Ryan vive en Illinois, trabaja mucho y no confirmó asistencia para la reunión de ex alumnos, posiblemente no seamos dignos de su presencia—mordió la pizza—al fin de cuentas ella sólo fue lince un año o año y medio. Deberías ir con nosotros ¿no quisieras volver a ver a tu equipo?

—Sharpay tiene razón, Troy. Según tengo entendido ustedes estuvieron en East High desde primaria, deberías volver a ver a tus amigos.

Troy se recargó en la silla y suspiró.

—De acuerdo, iré.

—¡Si! —aplaudió Sharpay—será divertido.

…

Chad guardaba su ropa en la maleta que llevaría a Albuquerque cuando una notificación prendió su celular.

"_Sharpay me convenció, nos vemos en Albuquerque" _

—Oh por Dios.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Taylor saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla.

Chad le enseñó el mensaje y ambos se miraron.

—Oh por Dios—repitió la morena—¿No tenían función? ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con Gabriella?

—Querida, estamos en problemas.

…

_¡Hola! No sé si alguien este leyendo esto si sí me gustaría saber su opinión._

_Hace más de un año que no escribo así que el estrés de ser adulta me hizo querer volver a la adolescencia por lo que esta idea surgió de mi mente. _

_Espero les haya gustado y si no, háganmelo saber._

_Gracias_

_~Luriana~_


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. My inmortal**

Las puertas de East High se abrieron para que la generación de Troy Bolton disfrutara de una agradable tardeada en compañía de los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros. Habían pasado 10 años desde que habían salido de ahí para ganarse un lugar en la universidad.

Gabriella entró junto con Taylor, Marta, Kelsey y Chad. Como lo habían planeado, rentaron una casa cerca de la escuela que contaba con alberca, por lo que tuvieron una tarde anterior a esa muy relajada. El hombre mencionado vio a sus amigos y compañeros de equipos Zeke y Jason, los cuales se saludaron con mucha emoción y con algunos golpes en la espalda.

—Hombres—rodó Taylor los ojos.

Inmediatamente imitaron la acción de sus compañeros que tomaban cerveza en un vaso rojo. Junto a la mesa de bebidas había alimentos de todo tipo, embutidos, quesos, papas, algunos vegetales que podían ser sumergidos en humus, etc.

El único de los Linces que se había dedicado al basquetbol era Chad, puesto que Zeke había puesto su restaurant y Jason tenía un consultorio pues al final había estudiado psicología, además que se había casado y pronto sería padre de una niña. Kelsey trabajaba en una disquera como compositora mientras que Marta era doctora y trabajaba en un hospital en Nueva Jersey.

Entre los maestros caminaba Darbus, ya cansada, pero saludando a todos con mucha emoción.

—¡Señorita Montez! —Saludó a Gabriella con un abrazo—¿Dónde está el señor Bolton?

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el círculo de amigos que Darbus había roto.

—Ya no estamos juntos, señora Darbus—confesó Gabriella con una sonrisa.

—Oh, una lástima eran una pareja digna de enfrentar todo, oh Kelsey ¿Cómo va todo?

Taylor notó como su amiga empezaba a sentirse incomoda por lo que se la llevó alejada de la multitud.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó recogiéndole un mechon de cabello de la frente.

—Sabía que esto pasaría—asintió Gabriella—pero todo bien, es decir sólo ustedes superaron la universidad—soltó una risa.

—Sí, no fue fácil eh—admitió Taylor.

Gabriella sabía esa historia de memoria, incluso fue participe de varias acciones que hizo Chad para no perder a Taylor, Troy también contribuyó, una cosa más que hicieron juntos. Solían salir los 4 aunque Chad y Taylor acordaron no seguir juntos puesto que estudiaban muy lejos uno del otro, sin embargo cuando ambos se graduaron Chad los invitó a un partido y al ganar el equipo se arrodilló y se quitaron las playeras, debajo había letras que formaban un mensaje diciendo "Taylor McKesey, ¿quieres ser mi novia?", Taylor lloró y bajó a la cancha donde después de un beso a Chad, aceptó su propuesta. Desde ahí habían estado juntos.

Las puertas de East High volvieron a abrirse y con entrada triunfal dio pasó a las celebridades de la escuela, las que lo fueron y seguían siendo por sus papeles principales en teatro, además del coreógrafo de varios artistas de Hollywood.

Troy, Sharpay y Ryan entraron con lentes de sol, vestidos con ropas caras y caminando con porte elegante.

Gabriella volteó a ver porqué toda la gente se acercaba a la entrada y a ver quién se abría paso entre la multitud regresó una mirada de desagrado a Taylor que a su vez miraba a Chad quien se acercaba rápidamente a ellas.

—Dijeron que no vendrían

La pareja de morenos se mordieron los labios.

—¿Cuándo lo supieron? —quiso saber Gabriella—y no me mientan.

—Días antes del vuelo.

Gabriella suspiró y se alejó de ellos.

…

—Ups parece que sí vino—le comentó Sharpay al oído a Troy que se había quedado estático al ver a Gabriella.

A Troy le había entrado un escalofrío en el cuerpo, no esperaba ver a Gabriella aunque a veces deseaba irla a buscar, el día que terminaron habían acordado en no verse nunca más y en 5 años lo habían cumplido.

Sharpay notó la tensión de su amigo y acarició su espalda.

—Ey, todo va a estar bien—sonrió la rubia—no te separes de nosotros y ya.

—¡Bolton! —gritó Chad y se acercó a ellos en compañía de Zeke y Jason.

—O claro también puedes estar con ellos—susurró en voz baja y fingió sonreír al verlos.

—Sharpay—saludó Chad.

La chica volteó en busca de ayuda por parte de Ryan pero este ya se encontraba a unos metros de distancia abrazando a Kelsey, Marta y Taylor.

—Señora Darbus—gritó al ver su escape y fue tras ella.

Los chicos empezaron a caminar por el pasillo hacia el gimnasio.

—Sigo sin entender cómo puedes ser su amigo—confesó Chad.

—Es agradable—comentó Troy.

—Seguro—dijo sarcástico.

Platicaron de todo lo que habían hecho en ese tiempo sin verse, sobretodo Zeke y Jason ya que Chad y Troy se veían muy seguido.

Parecia increíble que al final Troy se hubiera decidido por el teatro, sobretodo porque estando en el gimnasio tomó un balón y comenzó a anotar canastas como hacía años. Quisieron jugar los cuatro sin embargo Chad prefirió descansar argumentando que la temporada estaba cerca y podría lastimarse, por lo que los tres amigos se rieron.

—¿Qué? —se quejó Chad—No veo que ahorita Troy se ponga a cantar, ¿Cómo va esa canción?

Jason, Zeke y Chad comenzaron a tarear la canción de "Summer night"

—Tell me more, tell more—canto Zeke y los tres fingieron un baile en las gradas

—Muy graciosos—se burló Troy.

—¿O cómo es la otra canción? Oh ya sé, ya sé, Sandy uuh Sandy—imitó Chad.

—Nunca me hubiera imaginado a Sharpay como Sandy Dee, ese papel debería de interpretarlo Gabriella—dijo Jason.

La sonrisa de Troy se borró de repente, pero Chad cambió la conversación.

—¿Y has tenido algo con Sharpay? —Preguntó Chad—ya sabes a lo que me refiero, con eso de que son pareja en Grease…

—¡Okay! Fin de la conversación—paró Troy—volvamos por una cerveza.

Chad abrazó a Troy por los hombros y lo sacó del gimnasio mientras que Zeke regañaba a Jason en silencio. Recorrieron la escuela, el pasillo de casilleros, el comedor y sonrieron, comenzaron a contar anécdotas. Pareciera como si eran los mismos jóvenes del equipo de basquetbol de algunos años atrás, a pesar de que la vida de todos ya era tan diferente.

Quisieron regresar al vestíbulo, donde estaba la reunión llevándose a cabo, pero unas escaleras se interpusieron en el camino de Troy por lo que les dijo después los alcanzaría, encogiendo los hombros sus amigos no preguntaron más.

…

Ryan y Kelsey reían muchísimo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando todo salió mal en nuestra primera fiesta en Julliard? —se reía el rubio.

—Éramos un fracaso—lo acompaña Kelsey.

Taylor y Marta veían la escena y les parecía ilógico que hubieran terminado si se seguían llevando tan bien, pero ellas no entendían la vida de los artistas, ni querían hacerlo, les parecía muy complicada.

A ese grupo se unieron Zeke, Jason y Chad.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Taylor molesta a este último—¿Dónde está Troy?

—Fuimos al gimnasio a lanzar tiros, Troy no sé a dónde se fue, dijo que nos veía aquí.

—Seguro a tener sexo con Sharpay en algún baño—contestó Taylor molesta.

—Oye no, ellos no están juntos—intervino Ryan que nadie supo en que momento había llegado junto con Kelsey.

—¿Y por qué llegaron juntos? —quiso saber Marta.

—Porque trabajan juntos—respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—son amigos, Sharpay prácticamente está comprometida con Joe.

—¿Quién es Joe? —quiso saber Zeke.

—Mi novio—dijo una voz femenina detrás del grupo de amigos.

Dando pasos largos se acercó a ellos, sus tacones resonaban por todo el salón.

—Y no querida, no tendría sexo en el baño con Troy—aclaró Sharpay sonriendo—para eso tenemos habitaciones lujosas en cada gira que vamos. Y hace años que no lo hacemos, por cierto.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Chad—¿Es decir que tú y él…?

Sharpay rodó los ojos.

—Sí, pero no hablaremos de mi vida sexual aquí ¿verdad?

Todos los presentes hicieron cara de desagrado sobretodo Ryan que incluso se volteó para no escuchar a su hermana.

—Estamos aquí para ver qué haremos con Troy y Gabriella.

—¿Cómo que qué haremos? —preguntó Jason.

Sharpay suspiró, se tocó el tabique dela nariz y murmuró unas palabras para sí misma.

—Soy la mejor amiga de Troy Bolton, lo conozco mucho más que cualquiera de ustedes, incluso más que tú Chad…

—Sí, me queda claro—interrumpió el moreno.

—Y ese hombre estuvo dispuesto a pasar las fiestas solo porque no quería venir a Albuquerque a encontrarse con su amiguita Gabriella, según me contó Ryan ella tampoco quería venir ¿o me equivoco? —Taylor y Chad se miraron—no claro que no, yo nunca lo hago. En fin, a pesar de tantos años ellos, se siguen queriendo o al menos pensando el uno en el otro.

—Si me imagino Troy pensaba mucho en ella cuando estaba contigo….—murmuró Taylor.

—Estaba conmigo porque éramos amigos, nunca hubo nada más y dejamos de hacerlo porque era algo raro. No tendría por qué contarles esto pero están dudando de Troy y eso no lo permitiré—suspiró—yo jamás me alegría con ustedes en algo, pero Troy es mi mejor amigo y necesita saber qué siente por Gabriella, por si quiere recuperarla o simplemente despedirse. Porque me imagino saben por qué terminaron ¿no?

—No hablaré de las cosas personales de Gabriella—advirtió Taylor—pero aunque me cueste admitirlo creo que tienes razón—suspiró resignada—¿qué propones?

Sharpay sonrió con satisfacción, había ideado eso desde que le llegó la invitación para la reunión de ex alumnos. Ahora solo faltaba ejecutar el plan y si funcionaba, Troy Bolton le debería un año entero de pizzas.

…

Gabriella se abrazaba los brazos y sentía como el aire movía su cabello. La ciudad se veía tan pequeña desde arriba. No sabía bien cómo había llegado hasta la azotea de la escuela, si no quería recordar más alla de lo necesario y estaba ahí torturándose, la última vez que piso ese lugar le enseñó a bailar a Troy, parecía que hubiera sido ayer, sonrió con nostalgia y decidió era tiempo de regresar con sus compañeros, posiblemente no tendría que cruzarse con Troy, él estaría con Sharpay y ella con Taylor y así estaba bien.

Sin embargo al dar la vuelta para dirigirse a la escalera de bajada la figura de un hombre algo se le cruzó por enfrente, alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules que empezaron a envolverla en un escalofrío ya olvidado.

—Hola Troy—saludo fingiendo una sonrisa—ya me iba.

—No pensé estuvieras aquí.

—Perdón, es tu lugar súper secreto..

—No, aquí en Albuquerque, Chad y Ryan me dijeron que no vendrías.

Gabrilla asintió,

—No pensaba hacerlo, Taylor me convenció y también me dijo que tú estabas montando…

—Grease—completó Troy

—Sí, eso.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos, el más incómodo que habían experimentado, se miraron y él la invitó a sentarse en la banca pegada a la pared.

—Me dijeron que vivías en Illinoils—habló por fin Troy.

Gabriella asintió.

—Y tú en Nueva York, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

El silencio los acompañó nuevamente.

—¿Y cómo has estado? —preguntó Troy.

—Bien, trabajo mucho ¿y tú? ¿Cómo es la vida de artista?

—Cansada y absorbente, pero los aplausos del público compensan todo—sonrió el rubio.

_Y estar con Sharpay me imagino que también, _pensó Gabriella, pero no se atrevió a decirlo tenía miedo de la respuesta, así que solo asintió.

—Me da mucho gusto, Troy—sonrió Gabriella sinceramente y se apoyó en su pierna para levantarse—De verdad, que bueno que hayas encontrado tu vocación, que te esté yendo tan bien y que todo haya valido la pena.

La última frase no le causo alegría alguna y Troy la miró con ojos de arrepentimiento, pero ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Volveré a la fiesta y tranquilo, no te incomodare, estaré con Taylor.

—Sí yo a ti tampoco, estré con Sharpay—aclaró Troy rápidamente pero enseguida se arrepintió.

—Claro.

Gabriella comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, ese escalofrío con el nudo en la garganta no lo sentía desde la última vez que estuvo con Troy, ese día en el aeropuerto donde se dijeron adiós. Cada vez que lo recordaba, sentía la sensación de perder el piso y se preguntaba si habían tomado la decisión correcta.

—Gabriella—le gritó desde el barandal con flores—me alegra saber que estas bien.

—Igualmente Troy.

_ …_

_A los que leyeron el primer capítulo sólo puedo decirles, ¡muchas gracias!_

_Aquí les dejo el segundo que me divertí muchísimo escribiendo._

_No quería poner a Sharpay como la villana otra vez, así que aunque no es amiga de los Linces es la mejor amiga de Troy y sí, en algún momento fueron amigos con derechos, más adelante explicaran todo con detalle._

_Como pueden ver ya hubo un encuentro entre Troy y Gabriella y no fue el más romántico. ¿Qué pasará entre estos dos? ¿Por qué habrán terminado?_

_No olviden dejar su review y si quieren saber más los invito a seguir mi cuenta de IG dedicada a la fabulosa, hermosa, preciosa y perfecta Vanessa Hudgens: teamhudgensmx. Ahí avisaré cuando subiré los capítulos y contestaré todas las preguntas._

_¡Gracias!_


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. S.O.S.**

A pesar de todo había sido una buena reunión, en efecto Troy y Gabriella no se volvieron a hablar en toda la tarde, sin embargo, varias veces fueron sorprendidos viéndose el uno al otro discretamente, aunque nunca lograron cruzar una mirada.

Esa noche LavaSpring ofreció una cena con motivos navideños, Troy estuvo invitado obviamente y también Kelsey, que al parecer la había pasado muy bien con Ryan en East High y le pidió fuera su pareja en la cena familiar, sus padres la recibieron con un abrazo gustoso.

—Eso es llevarse bien con un ex—le comentó Sharpay a Joe y a Troy al ver a Ryan y Kelsey reír tanto.

—Hablando de ex—intervino Joe—me contó Sharp que si fue la tuya.

Nuevamente Troy miró a su amiga y esta le dio un trago a su copa de vino, porqué tenía que contar sus cosas personales.

—Normal—se encogió de hombros—ella está bien y eso me da gusto.

—¿Y sentiste algo al verla?

—La quise mucho, no podía tener sentimientos indiferentes al verla, pero nos regresamos a Nueva York pasando las fiestas, ella se regresa a Illinois la próxima semana, así que da igual lo que haya sentido.

Joe miró a Sharpay y esta encogió los hombros.

El sonido de una cuchara golpeando un cristal hizo que todos enfocaran su mirada al centro de la pista. El señor Evans pedía un minuto de su atención pues tenía un anuncio importante que hacer.

—Muchas gracias a esta todos hoy por estar aquí—comenzó su discurso—es una época muy importante para nosotros porque nuestros hijos vuelven a casa—los señaló— aunque a ustedes esto no les agrade ya que sin ellos sí había probabilidades de que uno de ustedes ganara el premio Súper estrella.

Las risas incomodas y fingidas resonaron por todo el campo.

—Estoy contento de presentarles a novio de mi hija Joe McCartey que tiene unas palabras que dedicar esta noche.

Joe se arregló la corbata y se levantó de su lugar, Sharpay lo miró con curiosidad, ¿desde cuándo hacia planes sin consultarle y más con su padre? Miró a Troy y este hizo la misma cara de sorpresa que ella.

—Muchas gracias, señor Evans—habló después de darle un abrazo a su suegro—pues como saben soy novio de Sharpay desde hace 3 años, los 3 años más bonitos de mi vida pero también los más difíciles porque aguantar a la señorita Evans no es sencillo—de nuevo todos rieron y empezaron a murmurar—pero, Sharpay—caminó hacia ella—eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, eres inteligente, divertida, buena amiga, eres ambiciosa y nunca dudas en ir por lo que quieres, tú me hiciste ver el mundo de otra forma y quiero que sigas haciéndolo todos los días de mi vida.

Joe se hincó y sacó una cajita de su saco, Sharpay se llevó las manos a la boca levantándose de su asiento y tirando la silla.

—Señorita Evans, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Sharpay camino hacia donde su novio estaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin poder articular palabra afirmó con la cabeza mientras Joe le colocaba el diamante en el dedo.

Los meseros aparecieron con copas y comenzaron a servir champagne entre los invitados.

Kelsey aplaudía emocionada hasta que se percató que Troy no estaba contento en absoluto.

—¿Entonces sí estás enamorado de ella? —le preguntó Kelsey sin dejar de aplaudir.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No pareces muy feliz de que se haya comprometido.

Troy suspiró

—No es por Sharpay, estoy muy contento por ella y Joe, son mis mejores amigos.

—Pero...

—Chad y Taylor viven juntos, Sharpay se casa y yo llego a mi departamento a ver las noticias todas las noches.

—Pero eso no tiene nada de malo Troy, digo yo tampoco tengo pareja y no siento que es el fin del mundo.

—No lo entiendes—respiró profundo—yo ya me iba a casar Kelsey, hace seis años le di un anillo a Gabriella y hoy ni siquiera nos miramos.

Kelsey no tuvo palabras para responder a eso, recordaba claramente el día que Gabriella subió a su Facebook una foto en Disneylandia con un comentario diciendo "Sí y mil veces sí". Por eso a todo mundo le sorprendió cuando ambos dejaron de subir fotos juntos y Troy empezaba a subir en Nueva York y Gabriella en cualquier parte del mundo.

—¡Troy! —llegó corriendo Sharpay, ya había cambiado las lágrimas por una sonrisa contagiosa—tenemos que salir a celebrar esto—señaló su anillo— nos vemos mañana a las 8 pm en Monroe's.

—Sharpay, enserio quiero dejar de salir con ustedes, es incómodo para mí ¿sabes?

—Eh, sin reproches.

Troy miró a Kelsey y esta encogió los hombros.

Posterior a eso se dedicaron a disfrutar de la velada en el prestigioso club.

…

Habían estado todo el día en casa jugando voleibol junto a la alberca, cocinado carne asada y bebiendo cerveza.

—Chad, deberíamos salir—comento Taylor después de ver su celular—¿recuerdas lo mucho que nos gustaba Monroe's?

—Oh sí, deberíamos ir esta noche.

Gabriella los miro extrañada, las conversaciones entre sus amigos solían menor fingidas.

—¿Qué dices Gab? ¿Vas con nosotros? —pregunto Taylor.

—Oh no, no iré de mal tercio.

—No lo harás, Kelsey ira también verdad, ¿verdad Kel?

—Sí y Marta igual, vayamos todos. —respondió Kelsey emocionada.

La cara de Gabriella mostró duda, pero las miradas de todos hicieron que se convenciera, ¿qué podría salir mal? Total, lo peor ya había pasado, había visto a Troy y aunque tuvo un nodo en la garganta, un hueco en el estómago y mucho temblor en las piernas al verlo. Era increíble como después de 5 años seguía teniendo esas sanciones. Pero después de su charla entendió que lo mejor que habían hecho había sido separarse y dejar que ambos siguieran sus sueños.

Cerró su libro y fue a su habitación para arreglarse.

—Siento Gabriella me va quitar la palabra por toda la vida—se lamentó Taylor poniendo sus manos sobre la cara y sentándose en la mesa.

—No lo creo, ellos tienen que hablar—comentó Kelsey—yo vi a Troy ayer en la pedida de mano de Sharpay, la extraña.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Chad

—Que la extraña.

—No lo de Sharpay, ¿se va a casar? —Kelsey asintió—¿O sea que de verdad no tiene nada con Troy?

—No, Chad—contestó Kelsey—¿pero por qué te interesa tanto?

—Porque Gabriella cree que tienen algo—respondió Taylor—cree que Troy tiene una vida con Sharpay, que es muy feliz.

—Pues no, no es así, Troy es muy amigo de Sharpay, sé que lo encontró deprimido en Nueva York y que se hicieron amigos, pero también es cercano a Joe, el prometido de Sharpay. Así que estoy segura que sus intenciones son sinceras, por eso quedaron de verse en Monroe's, ella no irá y confía nosotros también mandemos sola a Gabriella.

—Estoy lista—sonrió la última mencionada—¿nos vamos?

—Sí, voy pidiendo el uber.

…

Miraba el reloj desesperadamente, ¿por qué Sharpay solía llegar tarde a todos lados? Le había marcado 3 veces, le había enviado mensajes pero su rubia amiga no daba señales de vida.

Llevaba ya tres copas de whiskey y aunque el grupo que tocaba era bueno, se estaba aburriendo.

Miró hacia la entrada y no creyó lo que estaba pasando. ¿Coincidencia? Lo dudaba, Sharpay pagaría por ello. Gabriella estaba ahí, hablando para que les dieran a mesa, a ella a Taylor, Chad, Marta y Taylor.

Asustado, se levantó rápidamente y pretendió ir al baño, pero la voz de su amigo mencionando su nombre lo detuvo.

—Troy, ¡Que sorpresa! —exclamó Chad.

Rápidamente miró a Gabriella que tenía la misma cara que se imaginaba el estaba poniendo, molesta y decepcionada.

—¿Nos podemos sentar contigo? —Preguntó Chad jalando la silla de la mesa donde Troy tomaba rápidamente otra copa.

—Chad, no creo sea buena idea—habló Taylor fingiendo no sabía nada.

Pero Gabriella negó con la cabeza e imitó el movimiento de Chad.

—¿Qué sigue? —preguntó Gabriella a sus amigos—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso de su plan para que Troy y yo hablamos?

Las chicas y Chad se voltearon a ver con cierta pena en su rostro.

—¿Sharpay es parte de este plan? —quiso saber Troy y todos asintieron.

El ex capitán del equipo, levantó la mano para pedirle la cuenta al mesero.

—Que tengan buena noche—expresó con desagrado una vez firmando el recibo de su tarjeta de crédito.

Los amigos de Gabriella la miraron pero está con cara de decepción se levantó de la mesa y todos agacharon la mirada con arrepentimiento.

…

Gabriella salió mirando el celular, buscaba un uber pero todos se encontraban lejos así que prefirió tomar un taxi de la calle, pues el frio que hacia ni su abrigo ni sus botas sobre las mallas se lo quitaban. Por no tener la mirada al frente no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien.

—Disculpa.

—Oh no hay problema.

Ambos se paralizaron al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, Gabriella rodó los ojos y se encaminó a la orilla de la acera para hacerla la parada a un taxi.

—Gabriella—la alcanzó Troy y la tomó del brazo—disculpa por lo de ahí adentro, creo que Sharpay fue muy lejos esta vez.

—¿Cómo Sharpay? —se sorprendió Gabriella—¿Qué ustedes no están juntos?

—¿Qué? ¿Sharpay y yo? —se extrañó Troy—no, nada que ver. Es decir, es mi amiga, pero nada más, de hecho, ayer le pidieron matrimonio y me dijo que nos veíamos aquí para celebrar.

Un alivió se sintió en el pecho de Gabriella, trato de disimularlo, pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—No tenía idea, de igual forma culpo a Chad y a Taylor. Ellos sabían que nosotros no nos queríamos ver más.

—Claro, porque eso acordamos.

Gabriella asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Troy en señal de despedida pues un taxi por fin había atendido a su señal, pero mientras abría la puerta Troy habló, aunque no supo si era él o el efecto de los whiskeys ingeridos previamente.

—Oye, dado que nos quedamos sin plan para esta noche—Gabriella lo miró—¿No quisieras ir a cenar? Digo por los viejos tiempos.

La morena dudo unos segundos, pero asintió y cerró la puerta del taxi pidiéndole perdón al conductor.

Troy suspiró aliviado y se emparejó a ella.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por la avenida principal de Albuquerque, con un frío que traspasaba todas sus ropas y con nervios que no podían disimular. Sin duda esa noche sería muy larga para ambos.

…

El teléfono de Taylor comenzó a sonar, sin embargo, al ver de quien se trataba Chad decidió tomar la llamada.

—Tu plan apesta—se quejó el moreno.

—¿O eso crees?

—Claro, Troy no te volverá a hablar en su vida y suponemos Gabriella a nosotros tampoco. No sé en qué momento nos pareció buena idea hacerte caso.

—En primer lugar, deja de gritar, Danford. No seas ordinario por favor. En segundo lugar, si mi plan apesta, ¿Por qué Gabriella acaba de dejar ir un taxi para emprender una caminata con Troy?

—¿De qué hablas?

Sharpay suspiró desesperada.

—Era obvio que no les confiaría este plan a ustedes, estoy en la cafetería de enfrente y nuestros amiguitos al parecen tienen un plan juntos esta noche y ¿gracias a quién? Ah sí, a Sharpay Evans. En fin, sólo quería decirles que el plan funciona, pero si quieren dejar de ser parte y que Gabriella vuelva a Illinois sin saber qué pasará con Troy entonces puedo seguir yo sola.

Chad miró a Taylor que estaba pegada a la bocina, esta le hizo una señal indicándole que sí querían continuar con el plan.

—Seguimos dentro—respondió resignado—¿Qué sigue ahora?

—Eso depende de cómo les vaya la noche a estos dos, pero si no me equivoco terminarán fingiendo ser amigos así que vayan preparando una fiesta en su casa rentada para pedirle perdón a Gabriella.

Y dicho esto, colgó.

Las chicas y Chad se miraron y encogieron los hombros.

—Espero esto funcione, si no me arrepentiré toda la vida de estarle haciendo caso a Sharpay.

No hubo más comentarios al respecto, así que se dedicaron a cenar, total ya estaban ahí.

…

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por gente que sigue leyendo esto._

_No fue un capitulo largo porque el que sigue veremos muchas cosas: la cena entre Troy y Gabriella, el por qué terminaron y qué pasará después de esto. ¿Será que Sharpay tiene razón?_

_Si les gustó o no, recuerden dejar un comentario donde dice Review y para más información sigan mi cuenta de IG: Teamhudgensmx_

_¡Gracias!_

_~Luriana~_


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Closer**

(La canción de este capítulo es _Closer de The Chainsmokers_, recomiendo la escuchen para que se puedan imaginar mejor la escena)

Un bar en medio de la ciudad había sido el destino que Troy y Gabriella habían elegido para poder hablar. Era un lugar acogedor, con luces tenues y música tranquila de un grupo en vivo.

En el camino no hablaron mucho, se quejaron del clima y lo compararon con el de Nueva York y el de Illinoils respectivamente, preguntaron por sus padres, por sus propósitos para el año siguiente, dijeron algunas bromas y, de repente, recordaron una noche similar en diciembre, con frio, nieve y ellos dos riendo, siendo dos extraños como ahora se esforzaban en parecer.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, preguntándose si estaban convencidos con esa cena, pero ya estaban ahí no les caería mal, total ¿Qué era lo peor que pudiese pasar si ya no estaban juntos?

Los llevaron a su mesa, el clima no era comparable con el del exterior por lo que Gabriella vio innecesario seguir con el abrigo puesto y lo dejó en el perchero junto a su bolsa. Usaba una blusa con escote de color azul. Troy la miró y sonrió.

—Te ves hermosa—confesó Troy.

Gabriella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Tú igual te ves muy bien, los musicales te mantienen en forma.

Ambos soltaron una risa cuando el mesero llegó a tomarles la orden.

—¿Quieres compartir pizza? —preguntó Troy y ella asintió.

—Margarita—respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo y el mesero sonrió mientras ellos se miraron.

—Y dos cervezas—agregó Gabriella—¿O ya tomas otra cosa?

—No, cerveza está bien.

El mesero les retiró las cartas y se fue, dejando un silencio incomodo con música de fondo.

—Bueno—rompió Troy el silencio—parece que aún nos conocemos.

Gabriella torció la boca.

—Estuvimos 6 años juntos, Troy. Sería muy triste que no lo supiéramos.

—Sí tienes razón.

—Aunque, parece que no te conozco tanto—confesó Gabriella, pareciendo que tenía muchas ganas de decirlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? , Gracias—preguntó Troy y agradeció al mesero que acababa de llevar las cervezas.

—Nunca creí pudieras ser tan cercano a Sharpay—respondió después de darle un trago a su cerveza sin poder disimular sus celos.

—Sí, fue algo raro—contó Troy después de una risita—es mi amiga, Gabriella te lo juro. Un año después de que terminamos quise seguir con mi vida, me fui a Nueva York como te propuse y estuve en varias fiestas, en una de ellas encontré a Sharpay—Gabriella asintió—a partir de ahí, no perdimos contacto….

—¿Tuvieron algo qué ver? —interrumpió Gabriella la anécdota.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba preguntando eso, en realidad no debería de importarle, pero quiso saber, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber si era verdad que entre Troy y Sharpay sólo había habido amistad.

Pensándolo más profundo, no tendría derecho a reprocharla nada, ya no eran nada y ella también estuvo con personas en esos cinco años y si ahora estaban cenando era porque se habían quedado sin plan para esa noche, no porque quisieran arreglarlo.

La cara de Troy respondió antes que su boca, Gabriella tuvo que respirar para no generar una expresión de celos.

—Ya no estábamos juntos—se excusó Troy—y no funcionó entre ella y yo. Yo nunca deje de pensar en ti.

Gabriella pidió con una seña que no hablará más, no quería escuchar como pensaba en ella mientras estaba con Sharpay.

—Gabriella, por favor—pidió Troy—¿Tú no has estado con nadie desde esa fecha?

La muchacha bajó la mirada y le dio otro trago a su cerveza.

—Quedamos se seguir con nuestras vidas ¿no? —recordó Troy.

—Sí tienes razón—suspiró la pelinegra—perdona, es que todo esto es muy raro, volver a vernos volver a hablar, asumir que todo estaba bien y la verdad es que no lo está.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por el mesero que les dejaba la pizza en el centro de la mesa acompañada de dos platos para que ambos se sirvieran.

—¿Qué nos pasó, Troy? —Preguntó Gabriella, totalmente dispuesta a sincerarse, no sabía cuántas cosas tenía que decirle a su ex novio hasta que lo tuvo de frente—¿Por qué no pudimos con todo? Siempre creí superaríamos al adversidades, lo habíamos hecho. Superamos la universidad pero no pudimos con…

—El futuro—concluyó Troy.

Gabriella asintió y le dio un trago a la nueva cerveza que le habían llevado.

…5 años atrás…

La Universidad de Berkeley preparaba una fiesta, los alumnos de Teatro se encontraban reunidos discutiendo sobre los castings que se harían en Nueva York el verano siguiente. Troy, tomaba una cerveza sintiéndose un poco culpable porque ese fin de semana iría a ver a Gabriella pero esa fiesta era importante para él, pues conocería gente que lo podía ayudar a tener su primera aparición en una obra teatral fuera de la escuela. Al parecer su novia lo había entendido, en realidad no lo sabía muy bien pues tenía tiempo que no hablaban por más de media hora. Gabriella había empezado como becaria en un importante buffet de abogados y apenas tenía tiempo para respirar entre sus clases y prácticas.

Hacia un mes que no se veían y cuando él le aviso por whats app que no podría ir, ella sólo le respondió con un "ok : )" así que asumía todo bien.

Aunque estaba inquieto, Gabriella parecía distante y cuando en una de esas llamadas fugaces le comentó la idea de irse a Nueva York ella no le dio una respuesta. Le urgía verla, platicar con ella, definir qué pasaría con ellos, pero ninguno de los dos parecía encontrar un tiempo para verse.

Pero este tiempo se dio en la graduación de Gabriella, dos meses después de aquella fiesta, pues forzosamente Troy tuvo que ir a verla con un ramo de flores en la mano y un discurso que no le emocionaba del todo de decir. La amaba, la había amado desde el primer momento en que se vieron, pero sentía que lo suyo no iba para ningún lado, tenían 4 meses sin verse y su comunicación tampoco ayudaba, él se quería ir a Nueva York pero ella seguía evitando el tema.

Al llegar con Gabriella fue recibido con un abrazo y un beso demasiado profundo el cual duró un poco más de tres minutos, al sentir sus labios con los de ella y sus cuerpos en cercanía pensó que había exagerado y que todo entre ellos iba a estar bien pero una vez que se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, entendió que no era el único que estaba sintiendo esa cuerda quebrarse.

Esperaron que pasara la ceremonia y una vez en el auto de Troy tuvieron que sincerarse.

—Troy—comenzó Gabriella con voz resignada—te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…

—Pero no podemos seguir—concluyó Troy sin mirarla.

Ella lo miró y por una parte se alegró de que él estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que ella, pero por otra veía como todo un mundo que habían construido se derrumbaba lentamente.

—No puedo ir contigo a Nueva York—se le quebró la voz—ni puedo pedirte que te quedes conmigo.

Troy le tomó la mano y le besó los nudillos mientras ella comenzaba a llorar.

—Me están ofreciendo un trabajo en Illinoils, es una empresa reconocida y quiero estar ahí mientras logro poner mi propio despacho.

—Están empezando los castings para algunas obras en Nueva York y me dijo un maestro es mi oportunidad.

—Estoy segura que te quedarás en el primero—le sonrió—eres el mejor Troy y me alegra haber estado en esta etapa de tu vida.

Se recargó en su hombro y subió la radio, eran los últimos 20 minutos que estaría a su lado, ya no tenían nada más de que hablar, estaban seguros de lo que estaban haciendo pues llevaban meses dándole vueltas.

Gabriella se bajó del coche, no sin antes darle un último beso y acariciarle la cara, él la tomó de la cintura y sintió su aroma por última vez, sabiendo que nunca más volverían a estar juntos, que no se rozarían sus pies debajo de la sabana después de hacer el amor, que no tendrían más brindis en año nuevo ni volverían a cantar juntos en un karaoke, pero se amaban tanto que estaban dejando los dos siguieran con su vida.

Prometieron no hablarse ni buscarse y dejarle las cosas al destino, sin esperar algún día se encontrarían pues sería mucho más difícil para ambos.

Así que con un apretón de manos terminaron la historia de amor que habían empezado un 31 de diciembre invadidos de copos de nieve.

Pero no todo terminó ahí pues durante los siguientes dos meses siguieron preguntándose cómo estaban si tenían planes de vacaciones y a veces diciéndose lo mucho que se extrañaban, pero eso sólo los lastimaba más así que decidieron cambiar de números y empezar a salir con más gente.

…Actualidad…

—Realmente me costó mucho superarte—confesó Gabriella—salí con chicos, pero ninguno serio, me asustaba mucho el compromiso. Así que me dediqué a trabajar, comprar una cosa y pedirle a mi mamá que se fuera a vivir conmigo, estaba muy sola.

Habían comido toda la pizza y cada uno llevaba ya 5 cervezas, recordar qué les había pasado los había puesto muy sentimentales.

—Para mí tampoco fue fácil—coincidió Troy—y tampoco hubo nada serio, ni con Sharpay ella también estaba pasando por algo similar pero después de que descubrimos estábamos haciendo una estupidez juntos nos hicimos mejores amigos, entonces ella empezó a salir con Joe y ahora se van a casar.

—¿Eso quiere decir que somos los solteros más codiciados de los Estados Unidos? —bromeó la muchacha.

—Eso parece.

—Salud por eso—chocaron sus cervezas.

Una canción conocida para ambos empezó a sonar en el bar. Troy hizo la seña de que la escuchara y ella solo se rio. Pero ocultó su cara cuando su acompañante se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a cantar.

—_Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you__  
__I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay__  
__Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them__  
__But I hope I never see them again_

La gente que se encontraba en el bar comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar en señal de apoyo al cantante. Algunas muchachas comenzaron a grabar al darse cuenta que era el famoso Troy Bolton el que ahora cantaba en ese lugar.

—_I know it breaks your heart__  
__Moved to the city in a broke down car__  
__And four years, no calls__  
__Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar__  
__And I can't stop__  
__No, I can't stop_

Troy llego al centro de la pista y tomó el micrófono que hacía unos momentos ocupaba el cantante principal de la banda en vivo. Miró a Gabriella y comenzó a hacerle señas para que se para a cantar con él pero esta seguía con la cara dentro de sus manos.

—_So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older_

_We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older_

En la tonada de la canción la gente seguía aplaudiendo y el mesero se quedó junto a Gabriella después de darle su cambio pues ya pensaban partir del lugar.

—¿Tu no cantas? —le preguntó a la chica.

Gabriella lo pensó mucho, estaba un poco mareada pero estar ahí con Troy le traía recuerdos que quería volver a vivir así que cuando el turno de la voz de chica comenzó también se levantó de su asiento a cantar.

—_You look as good as the day I met you__  
__I forget just why I left you, I was insane__  
__Stay and play that Blink-182 song__  
__That we beat to death in Tucson, okay_

Caminó hasta llegar a lado de Troy el cual le dio le dio una vuelta.

—_I know it breaks your heart__  
__Moved to the city in a broke down car__  
__And four years, no call__  
__Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar__  
__And I can't stop__  
__No, I can't stop_

Ambos se miraron de frente y cantaron a una sola voz el coro de la canción, no era el famoso actor de musicales ni la abogada preferida de la compañía, eran Troy y Gabriella recordando cómo se enamoraron.

—_So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older_

_We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older_

La gente aplaudió con emoción cuando ambos terminaron, pero ellos solo podían sentir la atmosfera que los envolvía, con sus respiraciones agitadas, sus manos entrelazadas y sus miradas en la misma dirección. Sonrieron como reacción a sus emociones, pero todo se desvaneció cuando una fila de muchachas jóvenes se paró enfrente de Troy.

—Amé tu papel en Grease—aplaudió una—¿Me puedo tomar una foto contigo?

Troy miró a Gabriella, pero esta asintió y volvió a su mesa.

Era imposible que Troy pasara desapercibido, ella misma lo había visto en periódicos, revistas y anuncios en los especulares de la calle. Se culpó a si misma por haber sentido que todo era como antes, ya nada podía ser así. Se aburrió de ver como Troy sonreía con todas al tomarse las fotos, así que tomó su abrigo y se dirigió hasta la puerta, agradeciendo a las personas que la felicitaban por el acto musical.

Miró su reloj, era un poco tarde pero esperaba poder conseguir un taxi y volver a la casa que tenía con Taylor, ya no estaba enojada con ellos. Al final de cuentas esa noche con Troy le había hecho darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba pero también, al ver cómo había terminado esa noche, de que lo mejor era ya no estar juntos.

—¡Gabriella! —la alcanzó Troy corriendo— ¿Por qué te vas así? Si es por lo de esas chicas…

—No es por lo de esas chicas—suspiró—Troy, esta es tu vida. Tú das autógrafos yo llevo las legislaciones de una empresa. Siempre hemos ido por distintos caminos y es muy injusto querer cambiarlos.

Gabriella le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando su taxi se detuvo.

—Siempre serás importante para mí—le susurró —pero esto es mejor así.

Troy vio a Gabriella subirse al taxi y alejarse.

—Y tú sigues siendo el amor de mi vida—se dijo así mismo.

Estaba decidido, no la volvería a perder, si Sharpay y Chad habían iniciado ese reencuentro ahora tendrían que ayudarlo a llegar hasta el final.

…

_¡Hola! Perdón por la demora, me fui de vacaciones a la playita y me fue imposible seguir. Pero aquí está el capítulo._

_Espero les haya gustado porque yo LO AME, lloré, me reí y canté, esta es mi canción favorita y siempre había querido usarla en algo, de hecho si algún día escribo una novela original será basada en esa canción así que espero les haya gustado cómo la adapté._

_No podía ser un fanfic de HSM sin canción ni show musical, ¿verdad? Yo creo habrá otro en los siguientes capítulos así que no se lo pierdan._

_Por fin sabemos por qué terminaron y qué Troy no la dejará ir de nuevo, ¿Gabriella querrá lo mismo? _

_Ya lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos. _

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga Erika por darme ideas, sin ella me hubiera tardado un poco más en subirlo._

_¡GRACIAS INFINITAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN!_

_Los invito a dejarme su comentario en el cuadrito de aquí abajo o en algún mensaje o comentario en la cuenta de Instagram TeamHudgensMX, de verdad sus aportaciones son muy valiosas para mí._

_Los quiero mucho, mucho._

_~Luriana~_


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Body say**

_(Este capítulo tiene contenido explicito)_

Un poco mareada logró entrar a la casa que estaban habitando por esa semana, cruzó el jardín y le sorprendió ver una luz prendida en la sala de estar, al entrarse encontró con una Taylor preocupada que al verla se lanzó a ella con un abrazo.

—Perdóname—pidió la morena a Gabriella—Sé que tú no querías hablar con Troy y nosotros te forzamos. Sharpay dijo que él te extrañaba mucho y creímos que al menos se merecían una oportunidad de hablar.

La recién llegada suspiró y se sirvió una taza de café que tenían en la barra de la cocina.

—No te preocupes Taylor, lo hicieron con la mejor intención—su amiga la miró—también lo extrañaba, pero verlo hoy me hizo darme cuenta que terminar fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer.

Gabriella le contó todo lo que había pasado esa noche, desde la pizza favorita de ambos hasta show musical final, sin obviar que recordaron su ruptura y que terminando de cantar una larga fila de jóvenes le pidieron una foto a Troy.

—¿Te das cuenta, Tay? Esa es la vida de Troy. Por algún momento de esta noche volvimos a ser aquellos jóvenes que se escondían en el campo de golf de su trabajo de verano para besarse—cerró sus ojos—pero cinco minutos después ya era el famoso Troy Bolton que aparece en revistas y espectaculares.

Taylor se sentó a su lado imitando su acción de servirse una taza de café.

—Gabriella—le tomó su mano—tú hiciste a ese Troy y que sea famoso no quiere decir que no te quiera, esas chicas…

—Esas chicas sueñan con él, otras como Sharpay lo besarán en escena. ¿Tú te sentirías cómoda si medio país tuviera una foto de Chad en su habitación? Y eso ahorita que sólo está haciendo musicales, no dudo que pronto comience con el cine.

—Pues Chad también ha sido portada de periódicos, revistas, incluso tiene una figura suya que salió la temporada pasada en una caja de cereal—Gabriella le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria—y no sólo mujeres, también hombres y niños me imagino sueñan con él. Sé lo que se siente ir de vacaciones y tener que detenernos para que se tomara una foto con algún fan. Yo sé lo que es eso y por eso mismo te digo, amiga, que no es importante. Okay, Troy se besará con alguien en escena pero ¿tú no sabías eso cuando le dijiste que se dedicará al teatro? ¿Qué creías que tú ibas a ser su pareja en todas las obras? Tú ni siquiera te planteaste la idea de estudiar eso.

—Taylor….

—Mira Gabriella—no la dejó hablar—si tú me dices que no sentiste nada al verlo, que está todo superado y que volverás Illinoils segura de que Troy quedó en el pasado, te juro que no te vuelvo a tocar el tema. Pero si al estar con él, sentiste que había una oportunidad, sentiste esa paz que envolvió a ambos por seis años, entonces no dejes que esto acabe así. Tú eres mucho más inteligente que esto—le dio un beso en la mejilla—ahora ve a dormir que se ve las cervezas te marearon un poquito.

—Y por cierto—agregó Taylor—mañana haremos una fiesta de despedida. Troy está invitado.

Gabriella rodó los ojos y sin decir una palabra más se fue a su habitación. Se quitó los zapatos y aventó el abrigo. Había sido un día de muchas emociones. Nunca pensó que ese viaje a Albuquerque reviviría tantos recuerdos dormidos.

Mientras se desmaquillaba pensó en Troy, los copos de nieve que se veían a través de la ventana la hicieron recordar cómo se conocieron y sonrió al entender que el destino los unió pues no era coincidencia que de conocerse en un hotel pasaran a estar en la misma escuela. Pero eso se había acabado, lo de esa noche no había sido obra del universo si no de sus amigos que insistían en algo que ya no tenía sentido.

Sí, Taylor podía tener razón que Troy fuera famoso no impedía que sintiera cosas por ella pero no estaba segura si podía vivir en ese mundo. Era mejor que las cosas siguieran su curso, que ella regresará a Illinoils y que renunciara a su trabajo, pues a esa noche había recordado que su meta era poner un despacho de abogados y creía ya tenía la experiencia suficiente para hacerlo.

Así que esa noche durmió tranquila, olvidando completamente lo que había dicho Taylor sobre la fiesta al otro día y sin saber lo que le esperaba.

….

—¿Estás segura que no quieres venir? —preguntó Troy a Sharpay que veía una película desde el regazo de su novio.

—No tengo a que ir, nunca fui amiga de tus amigos—respondió sin mirarlo—espera a Ryan y se van juntos. Además si vas a recuperar a Gabriella, es mejor que no vaya yo, seguimos sin ser amigas y dudo algún día lo seamos, incluso si vuelven eh. No esperes salgamos los cuatro de fiesta.

—Y eso si vuelven—agregó Joe—porque por lo que contaste, anoche ella dejó muy claro que ya no quiere estar contigo.

Sharpay lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Joe tiene razón—coincidió la rubia—cenaron su pizza favorita, bebieron cerveza, cantaron a duo y se fue dándote un beso en el cachete. No es como la mejor despedida ¿no crees?

—No sé porque sigo siendo su amigo.

—Porque no tienes otros—agregó Joe y tanto él como Sharpay se rieron.

—Estoy listo, ¿nos vamos Troy? —dijo Ryan.

—Sí, demasiada toxicidad en esta sala.

Ryan y Troy se encaminaron a la puerta y escucharon a Sharpay gritar.

—No olviden los preservativos.

Subieron a uno de los coches de la familia Evans y se encaminaron hacia la casa donde el resto de los Linces se encontraban, realmente no estaba lejos pero a Troy se le hizo una eternidad. Estaba asustado, no sabía qué le iba a decir a Gabriella porque ya no quería forzarla a una relación. La amaba nunca había dejado de hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a olvidarla pero después de la cena de anoche, cuando se dio cuenta ella lo miraba con los mismos ojos que hacía 5 años, quiso internarlo nuevamente. Sabía que no sería fácil pues sus trabajos los limitarían, sabía también que era culpable de no haber intentado lo suficiente años atrás dejando que todo se desvaneciera, pero nunca era tarde para luchar por la persona que había logrado su vida tuviera sentido. Y no porque fuera dependiente de Gabriella, sino porque fue ella quien le abrió los ojos quien le enseñó a alcanzar sus sueños y a enfrentar las adversidades. Si ese 31 de diciembre no hubiera sido el comienzo de algo nuevo, él posiblemente jugaría junto Chad en el equipo de Nueva Jersey cuando nunca estuvo realmente seguro si eso era lo que quería.

Llegaron su destino después de 20 minutos, Chad los esperaba con una cerveza en la mano y Zeke los abrazó para invitarlos a pasar. Kelsey y Ryan se abrazaron y besaron en las mejillas. Marta platicaba con Jason en un sillón alejado y Gabriella y Taylor comían papas en la barra de la cocina, pero al ver entrar a los chicos fueron a saludarlos.

Pasaron la tarde recordando anécdotas de la escuela y de los acontecimientos más recientes en las vidas de ambos.

Los tragos no se hicieron esperar pues tenían cervezas, ron y whiskey, botellas que fueron quedando vacías en el transcurso de la tarde, jugaron jenga con shots como castigo a quien lo tirara.

Al final Zeke y Jason se fueron temprano pues su vuelo salía esa noche, así que todos se quedaron siguieron tomando el licor que quedaba.

—¿Y piensan casarse en algún momento? —preguntó Troy a Chad que abrazaba a Taylor.

La pareja se volteó a ver y soltó una carcajada.

—Ya se habían tardado en preguntar eso—respondió Chad.

—Mi madre no deja de preguntarme eso—intervino Taylor—pero no por el momento, estamos muy bien así, ¿verdad amor?

—No podríamos estar mejor—dijo el moreno sujetando la barbilla de su novia y besándola.

Troy miró hacia donde Gabriella estaba y se encontró con su mirada clavada en él. No habían tenido tiempo de platicar, habían estado en grupo todo el tiempo y él no había querido hablar a solas con ella para que no se sintiera presionada, posiblemente ese día no era le indicado para hablar.

O eso creía hasta que vio que se levantó a la cocina con su vaso en la mano.

Chad y Taylor se seguían besando, Ryan, Kelsey y Marta contaban chistes, así que siguió a Gabriella hasta la cocina.

—¿Llegaste bien anoche? —Preguntó Troy al estar junto a Gabriella que se estaba sirviendo hielos, ella asintió solamente y sonrió—espero no te haya incomodado que viniera.

—No, para nada, ¿hielo? —Troy asintió—Me alegra que nos podamos reunir todos por última vez antes de volver a nuestras vidas. Nunca fue una Lince como tal, pero East High fue la mejor época de mi vida.

Ambos se recargaron en la barra de la cocina mientras daban tragos pequeños a sus bebidas.

—Pero, si es por ti que todo esto es posible—aclaró Troy—ve a esos dos, ni siquiera se hablaban.

Miraron a Chad y Taylor que seguían besándose.

—Cambiaste a East High—continuó el chico y la miró fijamente—me cambiaste a mí.

Troy le colocó el mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y se acercó lentamente a su rostro. Gabriella quiso dejar su vaso en la barra pero no lo logró puesto que en el intento se calló al piso.

—Que idiota—expresó Gabriella y se agachó para recoger los pedazos.

Su acompañante cerró los ojos sintiéndose culpable por querer besarla, así que hincó con ella para ayudarla. Al estar los dos a la altura Gabriella lo miró a los ojos y no tardó un segundo en jalarlo del cuello de la camisa y colocar sus labios sobre los dos de él.

Troy abrazó la cintura de su compañera mientras ella entrelazaba fuertemente su dedos entre su cabello. Cinco años sin tener sus cuerpos tan cerca, sin inhalar el aroma del otro, sin rozar su piel.

El besó no se detuvo, al contrario, subió su intensidad, haciendo que al levantarse ambos perdieran el equilibrio y tuvieran que recargarse en la barra fría mientras se resbalaban por el piso mojado. Gabriella jaló hacia su cuerpo a Troy y esté comenzó a meter las manos en su blusa.

La muchacha se separó y se vio hacia la sala, por suerte todos estaban distraídos y las escaleras que dirigían hacia la habitación estaban sólo a unos pasos. Se quitó los tacones y le hizo una señal a Troy para que subiera con ella.

Una vez arriba, siguieron besándose perdiendo el equilibrio, Gabriella encontró su manija sin ver y entraron a tropezones a la habitación, aventó sus zapatos y quitó la chamarra de Troy, ya empezaba a sentir la dureza entre las piernas de este, le quito su playera mientras él comenzaba a bajar sus labios por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombros.

—¿No te arrepentirás de esto? —murmuró sin despegar los labios de su piel.

—Tal vez—respondió obligándolo a besarle los labios nuevamente—pero me arrepentiré más si nos detenemos ahorita.

Troy despojó a Gabriella de su blusa y sintió su piel desnuda, había soñado con ese encuentro desde la última vez que estuvo con ella. Le encantaban sus pechos pequeños, así que no dudo en besarlos cuando quedó sin sostén.

Gabriella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras él recorría con sus labios su cuerpo ya desnudo. Después fue el turno de ella, no hubo lugar en el cuerpo atlético de Troy que no hubiera dejado sin cubrir por un beso y pequeños mordiscos.

Entre gemidos y sudor volvieron a estar juntos, a entrelazar sus dedos mientras sus cuerpos se volvían uno y se movían con la armonía que sólo ellos habían creado.

No era como aquella primera vez en la que ambos eran torpes y temerosos. Ni era como lo habían hecho cuando habían estado con otras personas.

Parecía increíble que Gabriella volviera a aferrarse a la espalda de Troy mientras este escondía su rostro en el cuello de su compañera. Él sintió como los muslos de Gabriella se endurecían y su espalda se arqueaba mientras con un beso callaba esa expresión de placer que estaba emitiendo.

Ambos relajaron sus cuerpos y aún con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora, tranquilizaron su respiración y se besaron nuevamente. Troy acercó a él el cuerpo desnudo de Gabriella y admiró sus ojos.

—Gabriella, yo…

—Shh—colocó su dedo en los labios de Troy para volver a besarlos—no digas nada por ahora, dejemos que esto se quede aquí y mañana hablamos de lo que quieras.

Troy asintió y abrió su brazo para que ella pudiera acomodarse en su pecho, el cual besó.

—Quedate a dormir.

Gabriella no entendió bien lo que había hecho, pero fue algo que no pudo detener, sintió la necesidad de estar con Troy y no encontró objeción alguna para hacerlo.

Sólo había un pequeño problema a esas alturas. Ya no estaba muy segura de que haberse dejado había sido la mejor opción.

…

—No sé si volver a casa sin Troy o esperarlo—dijo Ryan mientras todos recogían la basura que la reunión había ocasionado.

—Vuelve sin él—aconsejó Chad dándole una palmada en el hombro—dudo salga de la habitación de Gabriella.

—O puedes quedarte también tu si quieres—habló una Kelsey sonrojada.

—Okay, nosotros nos vamos a dormir—concluyó Taylor.

Ryan y Kelsey se miraron e intercambiaron una sonrisa.

Sin duda esa noche había traído consigo muchos reencuentros.

…

_¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo dejándoles el capítulo 5._

_Ya no aguantaba la tensión y creo Troy y Gabriella tampoco._

_No tengo nada más que agregar, sólo que ya saben dónde pueden dejar su opinión._

_¡Gracias!_

_~Luriana~_


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Far away **

La luz matutina atravesó la ventana alumbrando el cuerpo desnudo de Troy, este abrió los ojos lentamente y tardó unos segundos en entender dónde estaba y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió de no ver a Gabriella a su lado, esperó unos minutos pensando que estaba en el baño, pero pasados 10 comenzó a preocuparse.

Se le hizo extraño que no estuviera, no sería capaz de dejarlo así y menos en su casa. Se preguntó si estaría desayunando, así que rápido se levantó de la cama, buscó su ropa y salió a buscarla mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.

En la cocina sólo encontró a Ryan que preparaba un licuado, se miraron sorprendidos y soltaron una risa discreta.

—Es para Kelsey—comentó apuntando hacia la licuadora.

—¿Has visto a Gabriella? —preguntó Troy directamente y un poco apenado.

Ryan lo miró sin entender cómo era había dormido con ella y ahora no sabía dónde estaba, pero Troy se encogió de hombros.

—¿No le has hablado a su teléfono?

—Lo dejó en la habitación.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió, Gabriella con guantes y gorra atravesó el umbral y se despojó de su chamarra de la que resaltaban algunos residuos de nieve. Los chicos la miraron y ella sólo alzó las cejas.

—Ya está el licuado, iré a dárselo a Kelsey—comentó Ryan y desapareció corriendo.

Troy miró a Gabriella que no le había dirigido la palabra, le incomodaba su actitud, tenían que hablar y era su costumbre alejarse, lo había hecho ya en varias ocasiones, pero esta vez tendría que ser diferente pues estaba en juego su futuro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Gabriella al darse cuenta que este la miraba fijamente.

—Eso te pregunto yo, pasamos la noche juntos y despierto y no estás.

—Fui a correr—suspiró—necesitaba aclarar mis ideas. ¿También Ryan pasó aquí la noche?

—Sí pero no me interesa hablar de Ryan, me interesa hablar de nosotros—ella lo miró pero no surgió ninguna palabra de su boca—Por amor de Dios, Gabriella. ¡Necesitamos hablar! Lo que pasó anoche fue importante para mí.

—No grites—le pidió—los demás siguen durmiendo.

Se sentó en el sofá haciendo para un lado la ropa que se acababa de quitar, Troy se hizo lo mismo.

—Troy—le tomó la mano—estar contigo anoche fue maravilloso, hacía muchos años que no me sentía así. —Suspiró—Pero te lo dije el día de la cena, tenemos mundos diferentes y ni siquiera sé que sientes tú por mí.

El joven le quitó un mechón de cabello de la oreja y le dio un beso en la sien.

—Gabriella, han pasado 5 años en los que no he dejado de pensar en ti, en qué estás haciendo. Si no te busqué antes fue porque lo prometimos y porque quería que siguieras con tu vida. Pero este viaje me hizo darme cuenta tu sientes lo mismo que yo—volteó su rostro y posó sus labios sobre los de ella que no opuso resistencia alguna.

Se mantuvieron así varios minutos, con las manos entrelazadas y separando sus rostros sólo para respirar, pero entonces ella empujó el pecho de Troy con las manos quedando sólo sus frentes una sobre otra.

—Vives en Nueva York—cerró sus ojos—Estas en portada de revistas, besas a muchas chicas en escena, ¿Cómo encaja eso conmigo? Por eso salí a correr, porque estar contigo me hizo darme cuenta cuanto te extrañaba pero la realidad es otra Troy.

Se separó de él.

—Gracias por hacerme volver a sentir tanto en estos dos días, pero mi vuelo sale a las 5 de la tarde.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia las escaleras.

—Te amo, Troy. Pero las cosas tienen que quedarse como están.

El mencionado echó su cabeza para atrás mientras que Gabriella subía las escaleras rápidamente con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales no se contuvieron cuando estuvo sola en su habitación, deslizó su espalda en la puerta y comenzó a llorar.

No era justo que volviera a pasar dos veces por el mismo dolor, no lo merecía, creyó poder sobre llevarlo pero no era así. Al salir de su habitación esa mañana, tenía la intención de llegar con una respuesta y por más que quiso decidirse a intentarlo nuevamente con él, el miedo la envolvió y no podía estar con ese sentimiento toda su vida, por más que quisiera a Troy.

Pasaron dos horas aproximadamente y por fin pudo levantarse de su cama para empezar a empacar. Faltaban cuatro horas para que saliera su vuelo, apenas le daba tiempo de comer algo y salir al aeropuerto. Pensaba en llegar a casa con su mamá y ponerse al día con el trabajo, seguro estaría muy habría muchos pendientes al volver a la oficina, no recordaba en qué momento se había hecho un trabajo tan estable si ella sólo pensaba estar ahí hasta juntar un poco de dinero y montar su propio buffete.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Gabriella miró a Taylor en la puerta y le asintió con la cabeza, esta se puso a su lado y comenzó a ayudarle a doblar su ropa.

—¿Estás consciente que ya cerrarán la puerta por siempre? —preguntó la morena sin recibir respuesta—¿Que jamás volverás a verlo? Excepto en las revistas que tanto dices. ¿Qué no lo quieres, Gabriella?

—Mucho—respondió por fin.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? —la abrazó al ver que su amiga empezó a llorar de nuevo.

—Porque tengo mucho miedo. Porque no sé qué pueda pasar. Porque sería darle un giro a mi vida y me aterra.

—Mírame—le sujetó los hombros—toda tu vida le diste giros, cambiaste de escuela a otra, te fuiste a Stanford aún sin terminar el curso. ¿No crees que sea hora de empezar otra vez? ¿No quería tú poner un despacho? ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Taylor tenía razón, estaba aterrada del futuro sin ver que en el pasado había pasado ya por varias situaciones que requirieron de mucha valentía.

—Mi avión sale a las 5—respondió Gabriella—y prácticamente le dije a Troy que no quería volver a saber nada de él, ¿Qué se supone debo hacer?

—Ryan sigue abajo, Troy se está quedando en su casa. ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? —aconsejó Taylor.

—¿Por qué Ryan sigue aquí? —Taylor se encogió de hombros—¿Qué se supone hago con mi vuelo?

—Salen cada dos horas a Illinoils, si no le podemos decir a Chad, tiene fans en todos lados igual consigue otro lugar.

Gabriella asintió y fue al baño a retocarse los ojos.

Al estar sola, Taylor sacó su celular.

"_Va para allá" _

…

Tardó una hora en llegar a la casa de Sharpay, había llorado mucho en todo el camino. ¿Cómo era posible volver a perderla y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo? Gabriella era la persona que le había cambiado la vida y la que quería a su lado. Si tan solo ella entendiera que su trabajo no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía por ella, que podían enfrentarlo todo si estaban juntos. ¿Por qué era tan obstinada?

Al menos ese viaje le había servido para darse cuenta que entre ellos ya no podía haber nada, pero no se sentía contento en absoluto.

Llegó a casa y se encontró con Sharpay haciendo yoga en el salón, no pudo no quebrarse ante ella y volvió a llorar esta lo abrazó y le recordó que esa era el riesgo que corría al verla de nuevo pero que al menos ya estaba seguro de que no había forma de seguir.

—Es que ni siquiera es porque no me quiera, Sharpay—se quejó—dice que nuestras vidas no son compatibles y que beso a muchas chicas en escena.

—No es fácil, Troy—dijo Joe que salió de la cocina—entiéndela, esta vida que ustedes los actores llevan es compleja. También yo dude mucho para salir con Sharpay, pero creo que nunca debe faltar la confianza y tú tienes que transmitírsela a ella.

—¿Y cómo? Si ella se va hoy a Illinoils y dudo volver a verla. Hice todo lo que tenía que hacer, pero respetó su decisión.

—Troy, yo puedo…—comenzó a decir Sharpay.

—Sharpay, no—la cortó Troy—ya hiciste lo suficiente y te lo agradezco de verdad. Pero tengo que darle vuelta a la página, es lo que me has dicho desde que nos conocemos ¿no es así?

El rubio camino hacía la habitación que estaba ocupando, no tenía caso seguir en Albuquerque, tomaría un avión a Nueva York y allá pasaría las fiestas, hablaría con sus padres por si lo querían visitar y volvería a ver a Sharpay hasta la nueva función en enero.

Tocaron a su puerta tres veces.

—Sharpay, no quiero hablar.

Ignoraron sus palabras y tocaron dos veces más.

Desesperado se tomó la manija y se sorprendió al ver a la persona del otro lado del umbral.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

…

Escuchó todo el camino a Ryan hablar de cómo habían decidido internarlo nuevamente él y Kelsey, añadido a todas las cualidades de ella, pero no le estaba poniendo atención. Le sudaban las manos y el corazón le palpitaba rápidamente. Nunca había cambiado de decisiones tan rápido en su vida, pero ahora sí ya estaba segura de lo que sentía.

Sharpay la esperaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—Hola Sharpay—saludó Gabriella en cuanto se bajó del coche.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? —Preguntó la rubia—Porque tengo un amigo ahí adentro que esta por irse a Nueva York creyendo que jamás te volverá a ver. Porque eso le dejaste muy claro hace unas horas.

—Oye, yo también estoy sufriendo—se justificó la morena.

—Lo sé, por eso no entiendo a qué están jugando. Casi cumplen 30 años, Gabriella, creo que deberían empezar a comportarse como adultos.

—Tú no entiendes…

—Pero él sí—señaló a Joe—te presento a mi prometido, Joe McCarty—el mencionado saludó desde el sofá—si alguien sabe cómo es tener una relación con alguien de este medio, es él. Llevamos 3 años y créeme que las revistas y los besos en escena han sido nuestra menor preocupación. Segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Gabriella no dijo nada más, siguió las indicaciones de Sharpay escuchando como esta regañaba a su hermano por no llegar a dormir y no avisar mientras este le contestaba que casi cumplían 30 años.

Tocó tres veces a la puerta.

—Sharpay, no quiero hablar—escuchó decir desde el interior.

Ignoró sus palabras y tocó dos veces.

Escuchó sus pasos acercarse y jalar la manija.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Troy.

Ella no supo que contestar así que empezó a cantar una de sus canciones favoritas.

—_This time, this place misused, mistakes__  
__Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?__  
__Just one chance, just one breath__  
__Just in case there's just one left__  
__'Cause you know you know, you know_

_That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you__  
__Been far away for far too long__  
__I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go__  
__Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Troy se quedó callado así que ella siguió con la canción.

—_On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance__  
__'Cause with you, I'd withstand__  
__All of hell to hold your hand__  
__I'd give it all I'd give for us__  
__Give anything, but I won't give up__  
__'Cause you know you know, you know._

—¿Estas segura que no te rendirás? —preguntó el muchacho.

Ella le tomó la mano y la nuca, se levantó en sus puntas y le besó. Troy se quedó quieto unos momentos, pero enseguida se dejó envolver por el beso de la chica y la tomó de la cintura.

—Estoy aterrada—susurró ella—pero no quiero seguir haciendo una vida si no estás tú en ella.

Su beso era tierno, estaban disfrutando del momento y ambos estaban respirando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con tranquilidad.

—Quiero seguir bailando contigo—continuó Gabriella—y quiero esperarte en tu camerino después de cada función.

—¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo?

—Pienso que es hora de crear mi buffete.

Entre el beso una sonrisa se formó entre ambos y él la abrazó tan fuerte que la levantó del piso.

Tendrían tiempo para planear su futuro, ya verían como se las arreglarían y sin duda una larga conversación les haría falta dentro de poco. Pero mientras estaban ahí, disfrutando de su momento y de sus labios, sintiendo que era, otra vez, el inicio de algo nuevo.

….

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, ya está por terminar la historia.

Me habían dicho que la hiciera un poco más larga, sin embargo toda la idea fue pensada como una película (HSM 4) y no quisiera arruinarle metiéndole más cosas. Pero podría escribir otra pensándola a más capítulos.

La canción que canta Gabriella es _**Far Away de Nickelback**_

Espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente no fue mi capitulo favorito y casi no tenía inspiración.

Pero cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, ya saben dónde dejarlo.

¡Mil gracias!

~Luriana~


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Lay with me**

El avión volaba a más de 3,000 pies de altura. En efecto Chad había logrado la compra de dos boletos para Illinoils pues el gerente en turno era un fiel seguidor de los Nets de Nueva Jersey.

Gabriella miraba por la ventana mientras con la mano de Troy sobre su rodilla. Faltaba medio viaje de camino pero ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento acabara.

Salieron la casa de Sharpay después de volver a hacer el amor en menos de 24 horas, se besaron, se abrazaron y piel con piel se aferraron a la idea de que lo volverían a intentar.

—Tengo mucho miedo, Troy—comentó Gabriella mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por el pecho desnudo de su acompañante.

—Ey, nada va a pasar—se puso de costado para verla de frente y acarició su barbilla—Te amo, Gabriella, nunca olvides eso.

Besó su nariz y después sus labios para que después ella se subiera en él y sin espacio alguno entre sus cuerpos, volvieron a estar juntos. Cinco años habían tenido que pasar para que volvieran a ser uno, a mezclar sus aromas y a entrelazar sus manos para juntos alcanzar el cielo.

Después de varias horas de encierro, decidieron viajar a Illinoils juntos, pues a Gabriella se le acababan las vacaciones de su trabajo y Troy no la dejaría ir sola. Salieron entre risas de la habitación que Sharpay les había dejado con la maleta en una mano y en la otra la mano del otro.

—Nos vamos—le dijo Troy a su amiga—Sharpay, todo esto te lo debemos a ti. Joe, gracias por todo—lo abrazó.

—Sharpay—Gabriella le tomó la mano—sé que nunca hemos sido amigas, pero gracias por hacer esto, de verdad.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y más ustedes, que su amor siempre estuvo delante de todo. Y también que ya me voy a casar y no puedo estar cuidando más de Troy.

Joe se acercó a abrazar su prometida.

—Los veremos en la boda, ¿cierto? —preguntó este.

—Por supuesto que sí—afirmó Troy.

Se despidió de un abrazo de ambos y Gabriella lo imitó para después ir a la casa donde el resto de los Linces se encontraban y agradecerle de la misma forma que a los Evans, todo lo que habían hecho esa semana por ellos, que aunque muchas veces quisieron matarlos al final habían logrado que volvieran a estar juntos.

Tanto como Chad y Taylor, acompañaron a los reconciliados al aeropuerto para poder conseguir los boletos del avión.

—Supongo que nos veremos pronto—se despidió Taylor abrazando a Gabriella.

—Si vas a verme la próxima temporada yo iré a echarte flores a tus obras—le dijo Chad a Troy mientras los acompañaba a la puerta de abordaje—Gabriella, siempre es un placer verte.

—Gracias por los boletos—sonrió la morena.

—¿Dónde planean vivir? —preguntó Taylor.

—Apenas lo decidiremos—respondió Troy—mientras tanto tendremos que hablar con nuestros padres.

Se despidieron nuevamente y caminaron de la mano hacia la sala de espera para poder partir hacia el hogar de Gabriella. Durante la espera, platicaron muchas cosas, aunque ya habían tenido un buen adelanto, sin embargo Gabriella le dio más detalles de cómo había entrado a la empresa donde hoy trabajaba y cómo a veces quería renunciar. Troy a su vez, le platicó de sus primeros castings y como Grease le había presentado una nueva oportunidad.

Gabriella despejó sus ojos de la ventana cuando la sobrecargo les ofreció algo de tomar y después de ingerir algunas frituras, durmió profundamente en el pecho de Troy.

…

—Hija, que bueno que llegaste—gritó Lisa desde el piso superior de la casa y bajó corriendo la escalera—¿Troy?

—Hola, mamá—se acercó a darle un beso dejando las llaves en la mesa, Lisa respondió el beso sin dejar de mirar a Troy que estaba recargado en la puerta. —Te presentaría a Troy pero creo que ya lo conoces.

—Señora Montez—agachó la cabeza.

—¿Alguien me puede decir qué está pasando aquí?

Troy y Gabriella sonrieron y se sentaron, invitando a la señora a hacer lo mismo y después de tomar un vaso con agua, se pusieron al corriente, qué había pasado en Albuquerque y que pasaría ahora.

—Me iré a Nueva York—respondió Gabriella tomando la mano de Troy—tengo el dinero suficiente para poner ahora el despacho que tanto anhelé.

Lisa asintió tratando de entender la decisión de su hija. La había visto sufrir tanto por Troy y después fue testigo de todos los esfuerzos de esta para superarlo. Por eso estaba feliz de que volviera a intentarlo aunque, al igual que su hija, el miedo la invadía. Y así se lo dejó saber a ella cuando Troy fue a la cocina a lavar los trastes.

—¿Segura que es lo que quieres, Gabriella? —preguntó su mamá mientras terminaban de limpiar la mesa.

—Lo amo mucho y sé que él a mí—sonrió la muchacha—con eso, creo podemos contra todo.

—Pero también se amaban hace 5 años —le recordó—y no quiero que pases por lo mismo.

Gabriella tomó la mano de su mamá.

—No volverá a pasar, tanto él como yo estamos dispuestos a no dejarnos vencer otra vez.

Lisa asintió y ambas voltearon su rostro cuando Troy salió de la cocina y les comentó que justo acababa de colgar con sus padres y estos llegarían al día siguiente a Illinoils.

—Oh se pueden quedar aquí sin problema—sugirió la señora Montez al escuchar que los padres de Troy se quedarían en un hotel.

—Tenemos habitaciones suficientes y asumo tú te quedarás con Gabriella. ¿O me equivocó? —continuó.

Gabriella se puso roja pero fue al lado de Troy para abrazarlo y ambos asintieron.

Se acercaba Navidad y habían acordado que la pasarían los cinco juntos, tampoco los señores Bolton entendían muy bien ese regreso tan precipitado. Se supone que sus hijos sólo irían a una reunión de ex alumnos y ahora regresaban con la noticia de que estaban por irse a vivir juntos.

Después de más horas de plática entre los tres, Troy y Gabriella optaron por ir a descansar pues el día había sido muy largo, sin embargo descansar no era lo que tenían en mente.

Justo llegaron a la habitación de Gabriella, esta lo lanzó sobre su cama colocándose encima de él sin dejar de besarlo. Quería tenerlo muy cerca para poder susurrarle cada palabra.

—Te extrañé mucho, Bolton.

Pero él no respondió la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello, sus hombros, la despojó de su blusa para seguirla besando. Ella enredó sus manos en ese cabello dorado que tanto le gustaba y comenzó a dibujar con besos sobre su piel ya desnuda.

No sabían bien a donde los llevarían las nuevas decisiones que habían tomado pero cada caricia era oro para ambos. Sentían la necesidad de estar unidos, atraídos como si uno fuera la gravedad del otro. No les importaba el tiempo ni el frio que hacía en el exterior.

No dejarían la habitación a menos que fuera realmente necesario, como lo fue la mañana siguiente que llegaron los padres de Troy.

Pero al menos toda la noche querían que sólo fuera de ellos, ya habían esperado lo suficiente.

…

_¡Hola! _

_Les dejo este capítulo que está muy cortito pero me inspiré en la canción __**Lay with me de Vanessa Hudgens.**__ Así que si pueden volver a leer la parte final con esa canción de fondo verán lo que sentí._

_Estamos ya en los capítulos finales así que espero les siga gustando y si no ya saben dónde comentarlo._

_Nota: Publicaré una historia Zanessa en Wattpad ya que Fanfiction no lo permite y soy ñoña y cumplo las reglas así que si me quieren seguir en Wattpad mi nombre es: Luriiana y mi cuenta en IG de HSM es TeamHudgensMX. Ahí estaré dando detalles._

_¡Mil gracias!_


	8. Chapter 8

**8.- A Thousand years **

El ruido en la sala despertó a Troy y se sorprendió que pasaban de las once de la mañana, menos mal era domingo y eran vacaciones para él, cosa que no eran para Gabriella y que tenía que ir a trabajar al día siguiente. Ella seguía dormida y él besó su cabellera alborotada.

—No recordaba durmieras tanto—le susurró en su oído y ella estiró su mano para alejarle la cara.

—Es aún de madrugada—se quejó la muchacha.

Troy leyó un mensaje en su celular donde su madre le decía ya estaban en la casa de Gabriella, como él les había pedido.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Gabriella al ver a su novio en el teléfono.

—Mis papás están aquí.

Sin perder un segundo ambos se levantaron corriendo. Gabriella prefirió darse un baño antes de bajar mientras Troy sólo se vistió y bajó a saludar a sus papás que lo miraron con desaprobación.

—¿Cómo te quedas a dormir con Gabriella en casa de su mamá? —lo reprendió su papá

—Oh descuiden—habló Lisa tomando un jugo—soy una madre moderna.

La familia Bolton escuchó la historia de Albuquerque, como Sharpay los había llevado hasta esa situación y cómo ahora estaba muy feliz por haber recuperado a Gabriella.

—¿Y están seguros que eso es lo que quieren? —preguntó Lucille—¿A pesar de sus trabajos tan diferentes?

—Sí mamá—asintió Troy—sabemos que será un poco complicado, pero estamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo.

Los padres de Troy asintieron y se encogieron de hombros, su hijo ya era lo suficientemente mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Aquí tienes lo que me pediste—le dijo su padre extendiéndole una caja pequeña—no fue fácil de encontrar, tuve que hurgar en todos tus cajones.

—Te dije estaba en la cómoda, junto a todas las cosas de ella—le recordó Troy.

—Sí, lo olvidé y fue el último lugar que busqué. Gabriella, buenos días.

La recién mencionada bajaba por la escalera dando ciertos brinquitos entre escalón y escalón, lo cual provocó una sonrisa en Troy, seguía siendo la misma.

Saludó a sus suegros con un abrazó, también a ellos los había extrañado mucho. Y posteriormente tomó la mano de Troy para sentarse en la mesa y poder desayunar.

Hablaron nuevamente de los planes que tenían para el futuro. Sólo esperarían que terminara el año y que Gabriella pudiera renunciar, que no era algo fácil de hacer pues era una empresa que le había dado todo lo que ahora tenía, sin embargo tenía poco más de un año que se sentía en su zona de confort y como ahora en Albuquerque había recordado su sueño de abrir su propio despacho de abogados.

El día se les fue comprando cosas para la cena de Noche Buena que estaba por ocurrir el siguiente miércoles, recorrieron también la ciudad de Illinoils y ambas familias se pusieron al corriente de lo que había pasado en los últimos años.

Aunque realmente lo que les intrigaba era que Troy los hubiera echo ir a Illioils tan desesperadamente, pero creían conocer la respuesta. Pues aunque su hijo tuvo dudas de muchas cosas toda su vida, el amor hacia Gabriella no era un de ellas.

Cuando llegó la noche y apareció la luna Troy invitó a Gabriella a cenar.

—Mañana trabajo, Troy—le dijo ella

—Por favor, regresamos temprano—pidió con las manos unidas.

Y ella solo sonrió, no podía resistirse a esos ojos azules cuando le pedían algo, así que accedió y solamente fue a cambiar de ropa para después encaminarse hacia el restaurant.

El clima en el exterior era frio, los copos de nieves se deshacían sobre su ropa y ambos tenían que cubrirse. Sin embargo el lugar no estaba lejos de la casa de Gabriella así que pudieron llegar caminando sin problema.

—¿Un canta bar? ¿Enserio? —preguntó Gabriella al llegar—¿Qué tú no te cansas de cantar nunca?

—Oye quien te dijo que vamos a cantar—se rió mientras movía la silla para que se sentara su novia—además yo era un basquetbolista hasta que hace poco más de diez años una persona me convenció de cantar en un karaoke un año nuevo.

Gabriella reclamó

—Yo no te convencí de nada…

—Hablaba del chico del hotel, no de ti—Gabriella torció la boca—pero ahora que lo mencionas, después de eso una señorita de otro mundo llegó a East High a decirme que cantará con ella en un musical.

—Sí te forcé mucho—respondió sarcástica—no entiendo cómo Sharpay es tu amiga si le quitaste el protagónico de su obra.

—Por eso no es la tuya, tú se lo quitaste—le recordó y esta le aventó una servilleta, pero est4e le tomó la mano y le besó los dedos—¿Alguna vez imaginaste que volveríamos a estar así?

La muchacha suspiró.

—Si te soy sincera, no lo pensé porque no me quería hacer ilusiones. ¿Y tú?

—Algo parecido, nunca dejé de pensar en ti pero te veía ajena a mi vida. Más cuando recordaba que incluso ya podríamos habernos casado.

Gabriella sonrió dejando ver cierta tristeza en su rostro.

—El día que te mandé el anillo por correspondencia lloré demasiado, me costó mucho hacerme a la idea que ese día en Disneylandia no había sido el más hermoso ni el comienzo de una nueva historia. Cada que lo recordaba solo lloraba, así que decidí olvidarlo—suspiró— Y no fue lo más lindo cuando salió en mis recuerdos de Facebook.

Troy se acercó a ella, le quitó los cabellos de la cara y le beso la mejilla.

—Y, ¿quisieras el anillo de vuelta?

—¿De qué hablas? —se sorprendió Gabriella.

El ruido en el restaurant estalló dado que una pareja que estaba en el escenario había terminado de cantar.

—¿Quiénes serán nuestras siguientes víctimas? —preguntó un hombre que caminaba entre las mesas con un micrófono.

—Gabriella, creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes y que sabemos exactamente lo que queremos.

La morena abrió la boca pero no pudo responder ya que una luz alumbró su mesa y el hombre del micrófono se acercó a ellos.

—Sí, ustedes son nuestras siguientes víctimas.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y Troy pidió a Gabriella lo acompañará al centro del escenario.

La melodía comenzó a sonar y muchos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Gabriella, claramente se vio así misma el año nuevo de 2006 cantando junto a un desconocido que ahora era el amor de su vida, recordó como su corazón latió cuando lo vio en su nueva escuela y sonrió al recordar todas sus canciones juntos.

Las letras aparecieron en la pantalla frente a ellos y ella comenzó la canción.

—_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Y Troy siguió la canción, como siempre que tuvieron que cantar juntos.

—_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything, take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Y juntos como siempre lo habían hecho, terminaron cantando a duo.

—_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Los aplausos no faltaron, se miraron a los ojos y aún con el micrófono encendido Troy se hincó y sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

—Ya te perdí una vez y no pienso volver a hacerlo—tomó aire—Gabriella Montez, por segunda vez en mi vida ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

…..

_¡Ah! Hasta aquí llega este capítulo._

_¿Cuál creen sea la respuesta de Gabriella? _

_Ya saben dónde comentarlo. _

_Nota: Publicaré una historia Zanessa en Wattpad ya que Fanfiction no lo permite y soy ñoña y cumplo las reglas así que si me quieren seguir en Wattpad mi nombre es: Luriiana y mi cuenta en IG de HSM es TeamHudgensMX. Ahí estaré dando detalles._

_¡Mil gracias!_


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Love Story**

—Troy, relájate—pidió Chad.

El ex capitán del equipo estaba dando vueltas en la entrada de del salón y al parecer no escuchó a su amigo

—¿Qué puede salir mal? —Continuó—en unas horas Gabriella será tu esposa. Lo que han soñado desde hace 11 años.

En tacones y un abrigo de piel, Sharpay llegó del brazo de su novio a saludar Troy.

—Qué idea tan ordinaria casarse tan rápido, en Año Nuevo y en hotel—le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

—No queríamos esperar más—contestó Troy—Pensé que no vendrías.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

—Por mí están hoy aquí, no lo olvides. Pero sigo sin entender como alcanzaron lugar en el hotel en esta fecha. Y por qué tuvieron que regresar al Oeste de Estados Unidos si ya estaban en Illinoils.

—Queríamos que fuera aquí en Colorado, ya sabes, primer encuentro—se ruborizó Troy.

—Que cursi eres, Troy—le dio un golpe en el hombro y después sonrió—pero me alegro que por fin estén aquí.

—Gracias a ustedes—abrazó a Chad—y ti amigo, por conseguir espacio en el hotel.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Te dije que tendrías más privilegios si te volvías basquetbolista, aún no eres Brad Pitt.

Ryan se abrió pasó entre la multitud para avisarle a Troy tenía que tomar su lugar y lo mismo para el resto de los pocos invitados,

En realidad había muy pocas personas, los padres de Troy y los de Gabriella obviamente estaban en primera fila. Chad que había decidido fuera su padrino, Sharpay y Joe que acababan de llegar y Martha que también había sido invitada por Gabriella.

Que la ceremonia se realizará justo semana y media después de volver de Albuquerque había tomado a todos por sorpresa y siendo en Año Nuevo solamente lo más cercanos pudieron confirmar su asistencia. Además que Gabriella había querido fuera así, pues agregó que probablemente los medios se enterarían y no quería que desde el día de su relación se viera inmiscuidas en notas de revistas.

Troy caminó hacia el altar acomodándose la corbata y recordó como su futura esposa le había enseñado a anudarla tiempo atrás justo el día que la invitó al baile de graduación y esta respondió:

—En el idioma que quieras, sí, yes, oui, hai.

Misma frase que había repetido dos semanas atrás cuando en medio de un karaoke él se hinco y ella con lágrimas en los ojos le volvió a decir lo mismo que cuando a los 17 años la invitó al baile de graduación.

Y ahora, lo que creía imposible se revelaba contra ante sus ojos, Gabriella en la puerta del salón lucía un lindo vestido que tuvo que ir a buscar en un fin de semana, pero lucia hermosa. Su cabello negro recogido, sus ojos cafés que tenían un brillo natural resaltaban de sus mejillas rosadas.

Lo que sentía por ella era más que amor, la admiraba y estaba seguro que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

…

Frente al espejo sonrió mientras Kelsey y Taylor le acomodaban el cabello.

Como habían cambiado las cosas en tan solo un mes; pero parecía como si todas las piezas se habían unido, pues justamente el día que Taylor le habló para preguntarle si iría a Albuquerque tuvo un día en el trabajo que le hizo pensar si realmente quería seguir ahí pues aunque era la mejor abogada de la empresa y le tenían buenas consideraciones ella no se sentía ya del todo a gusto.

Al día siguiente de que Troy le pidiera que se casara con él, Gabriella volvió a la oficina decidida a renunciar, lo que sorprendió a todos al igual que verla con un anillo en el dedo pues no era secreto que dedicaba toda su vida al trabajo. Su jefa se extrañó y le pidió lo recapacitará pero esta le contó sus planes de emprender y le agradeció el haberle dado las herramientas necesarias para hacerlo, por lo que a su jefa sólo le quedó asentir y desearle lo mejor en su nueva vida.

Y vaya que era una nueva, pues iniciaría el 2019 con proyecto de emprender y casada con el amor de su vida a quien hacía 5 años no veía y creía haber perdido.

No podía con tanta felicidad, lo que le externó a sus amigas y estas le dijeron que su felicidad era contagiosa y que se alegraban mucho por ellos, pues nadie lo merecía más.

Su madre también estaba con ellas en la habitación que habían rentado.

—Quien diría que volveríamos a este hotel después de 12 años y que te casarías con el chico con el que cantaste en esa fiesta a la que no querías ir.

—Gracias por convencerme de ir.

Su madre le dio un beso y le dijo que la veía en el salón, mientras sus amigas terminaban de arreglarla y colocarle el colguije de la T en el cuello. Al igual que su madre, su amiga Kelsey dejó la habitación pues tenía que prepararse para la entrada de la novia.

Taylor ayudó a acomodar los últimos detalles, el brillo en los labios, la corona en el cabello y el cierre del vestido.

Se colocó las zapatillas y justo antes de tomar el ramo, abrazó a su amiga.

—No sé cómo agradecerte esto, Tay.

La morena se encogió de hombros.

—Solo les dimos un empujón, esto ya estaba escrito, de alguna manera u otra iba a suceder—Taylor le cogió la mano—ahora vamos, el novio debe de estar ansioso por verte.

Llegó al salón y las puertas se abrieron, Chad se acercó para darle el brazo y ella lo pudiera tomar para ser llevada hasta el altar donde Troy se encontraba mirándola fijamente.

El piano comenzó a sonar por los dedos de Kelsey, sabía que tenía una canción prepara para ellos pero no pensó fuera aquella que les compuso para que cantarán en Lava Spring hacia años, Troy también pareció sorprendido y ambos les dio nostalgia esa canción.

Y a ese ritmo, caminó lentamente para tomar la mano de su novio.

—_Together we're gonna sing_—dijo en voz baja al llegar al altar.

—_We got the power to say what with feel_—le extendió la mano Troy.

—Bien, podemos dar inició a esta ceremonia—anunció el padre.

Los allegados a la pareja escucharon atentamente las palabras del padre y a algunos se les escurrieron las lágrimas al escucharlos decir "Sí acepto" después de sus votos:

—Troy, has dicho muchas veces que yo te ayudé a definir tu futuro y cambié tu vida, pero tú no hiciste menos con la mía, estaba cansada de ir de lugar en lugar sin poder establecerme, tú me hiciste crear lazos en un sitio por primera vez, hacer de Albuquerque mi hogar por estar tú ahí. Tu fe me dio fuerza para creer que no había estrella que no pudiéramos alcanzar. Y sé que estando juntos todo será más fácil.

—Gabriella, hace 11 años estuvimos aquí, hiciste la mejor noche de Año Nuevo y me enseñaste que los deseos se cumplen, porque justo después de las 12 campanadas deseé volver a verte, porque desde ese instante supe que solo podía ser quien era, estando contigo. Abriste nuevas ilusiones, sueños esperanzas y es por ti que hoy puedo ser quien soy. Hace poco volví a desear lo mismo, verte de nuevo. Y hoy nos estamos casando.

Ambos sonrieron

—Señorita Montes, ¿acepta a Troy Bolton por esposo y promete serle fiel, amarlo en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la saludad y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Sí, acepto.

—Señor Bolton, ¿acepta por esposa a Gabriella Montes y promete serle fiel, amarlo en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la saludad y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Sí, acepto.

—Que lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre.

Las parejas, Joe y Sharpay, Taylor y Chad, se sujetaron fuertemente al sentir la emoción de verlos besarse cuando el padre se los permitió.

Tomados de la mano, salieron al ritmo de otra canción conocida de Kelsey, esta ocasión fue su dueto para el musical de graduación, les extrañó que la compositora no hubiera puesto algo nuevo para la ceremonia, pero asumían quería que ambos recordaran cuando cantaban juntos.

…

Entraron todos al salón a la pequeña cena que tenían reservada para ellos 12, en realidad les había costado muchos dieran exclusividad a ellos, pero todos invirtieron en aquel acto, pues a nadie le iba mal económicamente y el evento lo ameritaba.

La sala tenía una puerta que daba al exterior por lo que al terminar de cenar y justo dos minutos antes de las doce salieron para que sus cabellos quedaran cubiertos de copos de nieve.

—12, 11…—continuaron con la cuenta regresiva sujetando una copa en su mano y la de su pareja en la otra—3, 2, 1.

Los fuegos artificiales resplandecieron en el cielo, muchos colores se dejaron ver en formas de chispas que se vieron reflejadas en los ojos de las personas que celebraban una boda.

A la mente de Troy y Gabriella llegaron las imágenes de ellos mismos en ese lugar, pero esta vez podían hacer algo que, aunque lo desearon mucho, no era apropiado hacer 11 años atrás. Así que sin pensarlo él la tomó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente inclinándola hacia atrás y aunque sus labios estaban fríos ellos comenzaron a sentir mucho calor.

Después de varios segundos lograron separarse y ella tomó su mano para guiarlo dentro de la habitación, mientras con señas les indicaba a los demás lo siguieran. Kelsey ya estaba adentro con unos discos sobre una mesa, Gabriella soltó la mano de Troy y le pidió se quedará ahí después de darle un beso.

—Nunca quise dedicarme a nada que tuviera que ver con las artes escenicas—confesó—pero al estar contigo nuevamente recordé cuanto me encantaba hacerlo.

Pudo percatarse como Sharpay rodó los ojos, pero eso no le impidió llegar con Kelsey a decirle estaba lista, su amiga le dio un micrófono y así comenzó a cantar:

—_My chest broken in half__  
__Head rush right from the start__  
__Oh no, I don't wanna let it show__  
__Undress all of my doubts__  
__Naked with or without no clothes__  
__And I don't even feel that cold_

Sus amigos sonrieron y empezaron a aplaudir.

—_Just the thought of letting go__  
__Makes me wanna pull you closer__  
__Close enough so you can whisper every word__  
__Run your fingers through my hair__  
__Drawing picture on my shoulders__  
__Waiting for the time for you to say it first_

Se acercó a Troy y lo jaló de la corbata para que bailara con ella.

—_I want you to la-a-ay with me__  
__I don't know where this is going__  
__Every time we touch it's gold__  
__Want you to la-a-ay with me__  
__Nothing can be left unspoken__  
__Every time we touch it's golden_

Comenzó a caminar por la pista para que Troy la siguiera tronando los dedos.

—_Bed sheets cover the floor  
Bodies keeping us warm all night  
We don't have no sense of time  
You're like adrenaline rushing through my bloodstream  
Is this love?  
'Cause I can't seem to get enough_

_Just the thought of letting go  
Makes me wanna pull you closer  
Close enough so you can whisper every word  
Run your fingers through my hair  
Drawing picture on my shoulders  
Waiting for the time for you to say it first_

_I want you to la-a-ay with me__  
__I don't know where this is going__  
__Every time we touch it's gold__  
__Want you to la-a-ay with me__  
__Nothing can be left unspoken__  
__Every time we touch it's golden_

Y sin terminar la canción se colgó sobre sus hombros y sintió sus brazos rodearle la cintura para cerrar ese número musical con un beso. La boda tenía que terminar rápido para cada quien poder volver a su habitación, a ellos más que a nadie les urgía.

Sin embargo el beso tuvo que terminar porque una voz que hacia años no escuchaban, comenzó a cantar mientras abrazaba a Troy por los hombros.

—_If you love somebody  
Better tell them why they're here 'cause  
They just may run away from you_

_You'll never know what went well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you _—cantó Chad.

—No sabía que siguieras cantando—le gritó Troy por la música.

—Es tu boda, amigo.

—_I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but not til you move it_

_Now take it in but don't look down_—continuó Taylor tomando la mano de Chad.

Y sorprendentemente todos los Linces que alguna vez habían bailado juntos, estaban haciéndolo nuevamente en la boda de quien los había unido.

—_'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey__  
__I'm on top of the world, 'ey__  
__Waiting on this for a while now__  
__Paying my dues to the dirt__  
__I've been waiting to smile, 'ey__  
__Been holding it in for a while, 'ey__  
__Take it with me if I can__  
__Been dreaming of this since a child__  
__I'm on top of the world_

Y por lo mismo, Sharpay no podía no cantar con ellos:

—_I've tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something_

_I coulda gave up then but  
Then again I couldn't have 'cause  
I've traveled all this way for something_

_Now take it in but don't look down_

Los padres de los novios sólo veían y sonreían al ver a sus hijos disfrutando tanto de algo como cuando tenían 17 años mientras volvían a cantar el coro de esa canción que sus hijos corearon tanto.

La reunión duró aproximadamente una hora más, donde siguieron bailando al ritmo de la orquesta y Gabriella lanzó su ramo, el cuál le cayó a Sharpay.

—¿Puedes perdonarme lo del musical de invierno? —preguntó la novia mordiéndose el labio.

—Sí, yo ahora salgo en revistas y tu sacas empresas del hoyo, creo cada quien debe de estar—bromeó Sharpay—¿Te veo en mi boda?

Gabriella asintió y ambas chicas se abrazaron, ya no estaban en la prepa ni tenían que competir para un protagónico. Además una era la esposa del mejor amigo de la otra, era necesario se llevaran bien. Gabriella recordó que Troy había estado con la rubia, pero ya en ese momento le importaba poco, porque finalmente esos actos la habían llevado hasta donde estaban ese día.

Se despidieron con un abrazo de todos y agradecieron infinitamente el que les hubieran podido acompañar y hacer posible ese sueño.

Empezaba el 2019 con nueva vida para ambos, algo que no creían ya posible, pero sí de algo estaban seguros era que su historia parecía sacada de una canción de amor, ambos tenían 16 cuando se conocieron y por cosas del destino fueron compañeros de escuela.

Su mente se volvió un caleidoscopio de recuerdos al caminar del salón a su habitación, bueno Troy caminaba, ella iba en sus brazos sujetándolo del cuello.

A pesar que su relación tuvo muchos impedimentos, empezando por sus amigos y no apoyada por sus padres pues supuestamente ambos se descentraban de su futuro por estar con el otro, era tan real que no podía ocultarse.

Fueron un hermoso amor de juventud que se había visto apagado por los futuros de ambos, sin embargo al encontrarse nuevamente supieron que ese tiempo distanciado sólo había ayudado a incrementar el amor y la admiración que el uno sentía por el otro.

Y así era como comenzaban a escribir su nueva historia, su nueva canción, cerrando la puerta de la habitación y poniendo un letrero que decía:

"_Recién casados no molestar"._

_FIN_

…

_¡Hola! _

_Pues así llega el final de esta historia, aunque falta el epílogo._

_Perdón si al llegar aquí ya están empalagados pero por más que lo intenté no pude hacerlo menos cursi ni menos musical._

_Al ser capítulo final quise recrear varias frases, canciones y momentos de las 3 películas, pues esta historia para mí es HSM 4 y no hay más. _

_Por favor, déjenme un comentario diciendo que les pareció y si quieren leer mi nueva historia Zanessa estará en wattpad y me pueden buscar como Luriiana._

_Gracias infinitas a todos y en especial a:_

_Eri, por quitarle horas productivas a su trabajo para leer la historia o darme ideas. _

_Ale y Vane por escuchar mis tonteras y recordarme lo mucho que amo Zanessa._

_Gracias, gracias, gracias._

_(El epilogó se publica el siguiente domingo)_

_¿Review?_

_~Luriana~_


	10. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Las cámaras y los micrófonos se acercaron rápidamente a la pareja que salía de la iglesia, Grease en Brodway había sido un éxito y a los actores se les habían presentado nuevas oportunidades por lo que regularmente viajaban, pero ese día todos se encontraban en Nueva York.

Sharpay salía de la iglesia sonriendo y saludando a las cámaras, del brazo de su esposo y seguida por su hermano y familia.

Su rostro no se podía ver más radiante y eso pudo identificar Gabriella y entenderla, pues hacia poco más de un año que ella había estado en la misma situación.

Había tenido la oportunidad de platicar con ella después de varias funciones de Grease y Troy tenía razón, era agradable, egoísta y un poco frívola, pero sincera. Y podía ver en sus ojos como lo feliz que era casándose y sonriendo ante la cámara, así que se alegraba por ella.

Los reporteros se acercaron a tomar fotos y a llenarla de preguntas.

—Sharpay, Sharpay, ¿Qué sigue para ustedes?

—Sharpay, ¿Dónde planean hacer la luna de miel?

—Sharpay, aquí, ¿Planean tener familia pronto?

Cientos de personas los acorralaban, lo mismo a Troy que sujetaba la mano de Gabriella y esta sólo trataba de caminar rápido.

—Troy, nos sorprendió mucho verte con alguien

—¿Troy es verdad que te casaste el año pasado a escondidas?

El mencionado se detuvo después de que su esposa asintiera.

—Sí, nos casamos y somos muy felices, muchas gracias. Pero la novia está allá y les apuesto le gustará tener exclusividad en su programa.

—Claro, claro—respondió una periodista—pero es sólo que de ti no sabemos nada.

—Sí y así será.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia la camioneta de Troy mientras los periodistas se quejaban delante de las cámaras que Troy Bolton no quería dar declaraciones pero al que menos sabían que los rumores de su matrimonio eran ciertos.

Troy encendió su camioneta, con una mano sujetó el volante y la otra la colocó en la pierna de Gabriella.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el chico a su novia que se retocaba los labios para ir a la celebración de la boda de Sharpay.

—Sí, se aprende a vivir con esto—sonrió entrelazando sus dedos en la mano de Troy.

Su camioneta siguió a toda la corte de Sharpay para llegar al jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

Era un lugar enorme con más de 10,000 invitados, nada que ver con la boda celebrada un año atrás. Aquí había alfombra roja, reporteros esperando en la entrada, cientos de meseros portando bocadillos y bebidas. Las letras A & J estaban a mitad del jardín con luces en el centro junto a un lago.

En algún otro momento Gabriella se hubiera sentido incomoda pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese tipo de reuniones y más al rodearse de gente que conocía previamente por Troy.

La fiesta fue muy buena y los medios se retiraron una vez que le tomaron ciento de fotos a los recién casados. Por lo que a pesar de todo, se sintió un ambiente familiar y cercano. Incluso Gabriella y Sharpay parecían haber olvidado sus rencores adolecentes pues cuando la segunda tuvo que ir al baño, fue la esposa de Troy quien le ayudó a recoger su largo y pesado vestido.

Pasadas de las dos de la mañana, Troy y Gabriella se despidieron de los novios.

—Ahora que acabó Grease, espero nos sigamos viendo.

—Sabes que sí, Troy—le respondió Joe—son bienvenidos a nuestra casa, aunque ahora con la filmación de tu nueva película veo un poco difícil que tengas tiempo.

—Sin contar que Gabriella tiene sesenta casos pendientes—agregó Sharpay—pero aun así son bienvenidos cuando quieran.

—De igual manera saben que siempre pueden ir a nuestra casa.

Después de darse un abrazo y felicitarlos por las fiesta y su unión matrimonial, Troy y Gabriella esperaron a que les entregaran su camioneta, ella temblaba de frio a causa de su vestido escotado, por lo que Troy se quitó su saco y la cubrió con sus brazos a lo que ella respondió con un beso.

Su año de matrimonio había sido excepcional, los problemas que pronosticaron por causa de sus profesiones tan diferentes nunca se materializaron en su vida juntos, el despacho de Gabriella cada vez iba mejor, su ex jefa la había canalizado con varios clientes en Nueva York que la contactaron inmediatamente y de hecho ya tenía a dos personas trabajando para ella. Toda la temporada de Grease estuvo aplaudiendo los bailes de Troy y dejó de importarle que se besará con Sharpay porque entendió sólo estaba trabajando. Troy por su parte, había audicionado para una película musical junto con Hugh Jackman y había sido seleccionado, por lo que le tocaba estar de viaje muchos días.

Llegaron a su departamento y a pesar de la hora, su perrito los esperaba despierto y los siguió hasta su habitación donde se dispusieron a descansar pues ambos tenían mucho trabajo para el día siguiente.

…

_¡Hola!_

_Tenía que escribir este capítulo como epilogo donde se viera su vida después de casados._

_Ahora sí, con esto termina la historia y les agradezco todo su apoyo en estos 10 capitulos._

_Ana, Fiorella y Paola muchas gracias por apoyarme, seguir la historia y darme sus comentarios._

_Los siguientes proyectos son dos historias Zanessas que estarán publicadas en Wattpad en mi perfil (Luriiana). _

_Y también para cualquier cosa estarán anunciándose en mis IG: TeamHudgensMX & Lucyescribiendo _


End file.
